Changes
by FlameOfIllumination
Summary: In Slytherin, Harry and Draco are just trying to survive their 3rd year, but with Narcissa's shadow hanging over Draco, this can't be an easy thing. Harry can see again but is his healing truly complete?
1. Already Knew It

**Chapter 1**

I have changed this chapter. I don't like it. So I re-wrote it. 

Eventual slash and femslash. Some torture scenes. Also, first year starts when they are 12, not 11. Sorry, but it makes Harry too young in the later chapters if I stick to the usual timeline. 

Summary: AU from first year, although does follow the books very loosely. Harry meets the Malfoy's before the start of the year and is sorted into Slytherin. 

It was summertime and Harry Potter had just turned 12. Not that he realised it, rolling over in his sleep and, as usual, kicking his toes against the side of the cupboard. He slept on regardless, not feeling the tickle of spider legs over his feet, or the cloud of dust that floated down as heavy footsteps went up the stairs over head. Outside the cupboard under the stairs Vernon Dursely yawned widely, took off his jacket and headed upstairs, reeking of cheap alcohol and cheaper perfume.

The next morning Harry was awoken by his aunt, not to give him presents or wish him a happy birthday as most boys would expect- merely to start breakfast for the family.

"Up Harry!" she banged on the door, shaking more dust from the low ceiling. Harry dressed methodically, ducking and weaving so as to avoid hitting his head whilst he put his clothes on. He grabbed a pair of old socks and pulled them on, before stepping outside his cupboard and heading to the kitchen.

"It's done." He called, feeling his stomach growl and watching hopelessly as his 'family' ate around him. His stomach was still talking later that day as he started on his chores, first painting the fence. "But I painted that last week" he'd protested. Uncle Vernon growled. "Got a problem boy?" he said menacingly. Harry shrank back, hands going automatically to cover the large purple bruise on his hip bone, from where his uncle had kicked him down the stairs for breaking the doorknob on his door.

"No uncle." He said dully, headed outside and examined the fence. Dull green in colour, Harry supposed it would disintegrate under the weight of hundreds of liters of paint plastered onto it whenever Vernon Dursely ran out of ideas for long, hard and time consuming chores to give his nephew. He worked hard, uncomfortably aware of just how long he'd go without food if he failed to finish all his chores. Hang the washing out, mow lawn, paint fence, wash car, prune the hedge and rosebushes. The list went on and on. Harry felt a wave of hopelessness. "I'll never finish all this," he whispered. Fortunately just as darkness was falling Harry trudged inside, his work done. "Inside H- Boy!" Aunt Petunia called. "Eat" she said, thrusting some sandwiches in his direction. "Then get into the shower, you're filthy! When you're done you can come and clean the floor you messed up."

Harry looked down, and sure enough the floor was littered with grass from his shoes.

"Yes Aunt Petunia."

I was bored, and reading through this, sort of shocked at how badly I'd done it. Oh well.


	2. Awakening In London

**Chapter 2**

Harry woke up the next morning with an ache across his shoulders and back that he identified correctly as his usual 'post-painting' soreness. Dudley banged carelessly on the door of his room as he passed, saying smugly, knowing Harry would be awake

"Are you looking forward to Stonewall High scar head?"

Harry gritted his teeth. Anywhere that wasn't with Dudley Dursely was fine with him, although he was apprehensive about being at home with his aunt and uncle while Dudley was away. _His_ school was a boarding school; Harry's was just the local high.

Harry headed for the kitchen, able to do his chores almost on auto-pilot he grabbed the garbage bag and headed outside, running straight into the mustached visage of his Uncle.

"S-sorry uncle" Harry stammered, stepping back hastily. His uncle scowled ferociously but said nothing.

That was when Harry saw it. Lying on the front step of 4, privet drive was a small envelope, addressed in neat handwriting to:

**Harry J Potter**

**4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging.**

**The cupboard-under-the-stairs.**

He stared at it as if it was a bomb about to go off_. One of Dudley's stupid pranks_ he thought, _no-one writes to me._

So Harry left it on the step, although he was dying to see what was in it. _Don't be an idiot. You don't have any friends, any relatives who would write to you._ He told himself ferociously. _You're just that Potter Freak._

He went back inside.

Uncle Vernon went out to get the mail himself for once.

What happened next was a blur of yelling, of blows to the face, and of Aunt Petunia's thin voice reasoning with her husband. "He'll be gone, out of our hair for 7 year. And those…those **_freaks_** will keep him there; we'll never have to see him again."

Uncle Vernon paused in his tirade, and turned to Harry who'd frozen in the middle of the room, blinking back tears caused by the blow to his eye.

A few minutes passed in silence, and Harry began to feel sick to his stomach. Get rid of me? _They're going to put me in an orphanage_. His mind lingered on the word 'freaks' and he gasped and drew back. '_Or an asylum!'_

"Please Uncle, I'm not a freak." Harry said feebly, his mind haunted by the images he'd seen in cheap movies. Injections. Strange people. Crazy people.

"Not a freak!" Vernon spat. "You are a freak."

He swung one meaty fist and the last thing Harry heard before he blacked out was his uncles leering voice, "See you next summer."

Harry shivered. He moved restlessly and sat up quickly when something sharp poked into his back. He was lying on a broken bottle. He stared around dazed. A letter poked out of his pocket and he stuffed it back in quickly, staring around. He was in the middle of a London street, it was cold, and Harry was grateful for the warmth of his (Dudley's) old jumper.

People around him could obviously see him, but it was London, they were used to seeing ill-dressed strangers lying in the gutters, although they usually weren't that young. Harry was so skinny; he looked younger than his 12 years.

Slowly, Harry stood up. The Dursely were nowhere in sight, but in front of him there was a small shabby pub. Harry staggered towards it, hoping/guessing that Vernon would be in there.


	3. The Malfoys

The pub was small and dark, things that instantly suggested his uncle. However, many people were crowded around the bar, and the wide variety of people in there suggested otherwise. Men and women, all cloaked and hooded, all in various stages of drunkenness.

As Harry stood at the door, searching for his uncle's beefy frame someone behind him clearedtheir throat impatiently.  
Harry spun around, and backed away, clearing the doorway as a tall blond-haired man, followed by a blonde boy of around Harry's age entered. The man looked around disdainfully and then looked down at Harry, who was staring dumbfounded at him. His grey eyes cut into Harry like the blade of a knife and his immaculate white blond hair fell against his neck with a sleekness and elegance denied to Harry.

"Something the matter, boy?" he asked sharply, his voice cutting through the smoky atmosphere. His son looked Harry up and down, noting the oversize, ragged jumper and walked away, heading over to read a notice pinned on the wall at the other side of the pub. The man's eyes narrowed, he looked thoughtfully at Harry, who started to feel nervous at the way this man stared at his forehead. Harry hastily covered his scar, feeling self-conscious. _Stupid car accident,_ he cursed, not for the first time.

"Draco get here" the man said calmly. The boy, Draco, continued reading. The blond man looked at his son with a mixture of impatience and tolerance. He looked at Harry.

"Get my son for me" he commanded, still staring down at the boy in glasses.

Harry obeyed quickly, out of habit. He tapped the other boy timidly on the shoulder as the blond continued to read, ostentatiously ignoring him. "Err; your father is calling you."  
Draco paused, looked Harry up and down and said, disregarding Harry's words, "Hello. My name's Draco Malfoy, who are you?"

Harry paused, looking over his shoulder at Mr Malfoy. _What kind of name is Draco?_ He thought, staring at the small minature of Mr Malfoy. The difference is in the hair. Harry thought. _Draco'sis lighter._

"My name's Harry. Harry Potter." Harry held out his hand slowly. To his surprise the other boy scoffed and said. "Pull the other one. Who are you?"

"Harry Potter" Harry repeated. The other boy was silent for a moment.

"Harry Potter? Show us your scar then!" Draco sneered.  
Harry dutifully pulled up his fringe, wondering what the scar on his forehead had to do with his name, and indeed, how did Draco know he had a scar?

"So, Harry Potter...I suppose you're going to Hogwarts?"  
Harry stared blankly. "What's Hogwarts?"  
Harry looked surprised. "Didn't your Muggles tell you about school?"  
"What a Muggle?" Draco looked even more surprised, but seeming to come to a decision, he held out his hand to Harry, who shook it.

" Come with me, come see Father" Draco said commandingly, Harry followed obediently.

As they walked toward Mr Malfoy Harry noticed that his expression was extremely impatient, he wasobviously not a man used to being kept waiting.  
"Father!" Draco called, "Do you know who this is?"  
" Quiet Draco," Mr Malfoy hissed, looking around to see if anyone had noticed.

"Come outside boys. They both followed him as he glided through the packed pub to a small courtyard outside the pub. There was nothing there except a bin and some weeds, with a brick wall at the back.

Mr Malfoy sighed impatiently, and pulled out a long thin stick.

"Umm excuse Me Sir" Harry said timidly, "but what are you doing?" for Mr Malfoy was being having strangely, tapping the bricks on the wall, muttering to himself.

Harry caught something that sounded like:

"Damn Muggles, if we got rid of Muggle Borns this wouldn't be necessary."

Mr. Malfoy turned and looked at him. I am trying to open the entrance into Diagon Alley," he said frankly. "I think there are a few things you should know."

Harry stood his ground, though with every word he was becoming more afraid he was about to be slaughtered in an alley. Draco caught his eyes and smiled, and despite himself Harry relaxed.

"Harry, do you know what you are?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked politely.

"Harry Potter, you are a wizard."

This chapter isn't changed as much. I think it's a bit longer though.

I had to do it this way, and without drastic changes to the plot it had to be this way. Doubtless my energy will leave me after this chapter and I won't revise, but we'll see. I'm considering it. I am very long winded in my author notes aren't I?


	4. Learning

Harry learns some truths.

Harry and Draco were sitting outside Fluoresces Ice-cream Parlor, both of them eating large chocolate sundaes, as Draco explained. At first Harry didn't believe him, he thought maybe it was all some kind of elaborate hoax but as more strange things began to happen in font of his eyes, he felt maybe Draco was telling the truth. At that moment Mr Malfoy came back, on his arm was an eagle owl, preening itself. "Here you go Draco" he said firmly, "I expect you to write to me once a week."

Draco nodded, and Harry stared at the owl with wide eyes. "Its owl post Harry," Draco said, noting what he was looking at, "All wizards use it"

Harry accepted this in silence.

Mr Malfoy looked at Draco, then at Harry, who was studying his ice cream, while petting the owl.

"Harry" he asked. "Where are the muggles who brought you here?"

Harry blushed. I can't tell them, then they'll know what a freak I am, and even my own family doesn't want me.

"I-they..." Harry stammered, before lapsing back into silence.

"Tell Me" Mr Malfoy commanded looking into Harry's eyes.

Draco shifted uncomfortably.

"I- there was a letter. And they argued...and then he...and i woke up outside that pub." Harry explained, his heart sinking.

Draco gasped, and Mr Malfoy looked shocked, then infuriated.

"They left you in the middle of London, alone? At 11 years old!" he said, his voice remaining calm as always, only his eyes revealing his anger.

Lucius stalked off, saying only, "Draco, you and Harry go to Gringotts and get your money out, I will be back soon."

Harry and Draco walked through the crowds, and into Gringotts, where Draco walked confidently up to a goblin, and said, " Take us to the Malfoy and Potter vaults please, and could Mr Harry Potter have the spare key to his vault?" The goblins handed Harry a small shiny key, and Harry said anxiously

"I don't have any money Draco, and my aunt and uncle won't pay for me to go to boarding school."

Draco paused briefly and faced him. "Harry, your parents left you quite a lot of money you know, almost as much as in the Malfoy vault" the last bit said with a slight hint of snobbery.

Harry laughed.

After the break-neck ride down to the vaults Harry and Draco got money, Draco joking about whose pile of silver and gold was larger, Harry laughing, but not quite brave enough yet to tease back.

When they emerged back into the sunshine of Diagon Alley, their moneybags were full, and Harry had shaken off the gloom that he usually felt.

"There you are boys," Mr. Malfoy strode up to them, "Perhaps we should get your uniforms now, and Harry, here is the letter you were supposed to get."

Harry took it thankfully, and opened it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY.

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand sorcerer, Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1st September. We expect your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely_

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry looked up at Draco. "Oh" was all he said.

"I think they would have been better off just showing me this, I never would have believed it, and then I wouldn't have gone." he said.

Draco laughed. "Dumbledore let the great Harry Potter grow up a Muggle?" I sincerely doubt it, someone would have gone and collected you."

Draco had explained why he knew Harry by the scar on his head, so Harry said nothing.

Harry read the equipment list, and then Mr. Malfoy led them off to be measured for their robes. Next they went to get a wand.

"What's yours" Draco asked afterward

"Holly and phoenix feather, 11 and a half inches" Harry answered.

"Mine's Dragon heartstring and Unicorn hair, 11 inches." Draco said, admiring both wands.

When all their equipment had been bought, and Mr. Malfoy shrunk everything until it was about 2 centimeters high, they filled their pockets with it.

Harry felt worse and worse the closer they got to the exit of Diagon Alley.

Draco and Mr. Malfoy were going home, and what would Harry do? He didn't know how to get home to Privet Drive, the Dursleys never took him out they were afraid someone would think Harry was their son. As they stepped into the courtyard at the back on the Leaky Cauldron, Harry's face went blank.

'You're too old to be in tears' he scolded himself.

"Well Harry, do you want to go back to the Muggles now?" asked Draco.

"I have a choice?" he said, letting his defeat seep into his voice.

"You always have a choice, you are a pureblood." said Draco

(In my story, Lily is a pureblood, but Petunia is a squib, which is why she hates magic so much, just like Filch)

"You can come stay at Malfoy Manor with me, can't he Father?" asked Draco.

Mr. Malfoy nodded, they walked into the pub, and Malfoy dropped some Floo powder in. Harry experienced a whirling hot sensation, and opened his eyes on a palatial scene.

Draco laughed at his wide-eyed expression.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor Harry"

**Thanx for your reviews**

**Brigitte( )  
**

**You noticed that with L.M? Well there is an explanation, it should be in the next chapter**


	5. The Hogwarts Express Part 1

Harry and Draco shared a suite of rooms; their bedrooms each had en-suite bathrooms.

Harry was amazed by this splendor; Draco took it as normal.

The two weeks until school passed quickly, Draco taught Harry to play Quidditch, on the Malfoy's Quidditch pitch, and Harry taught Draco to play cards. Mr. Malfoy was rarely seen, and as for Draco's mother, she was nowhere to be seen. Harry once timidly asked where she was, but Draco acted like he hadn't heard him, and when on talking about his favourite Quidditch team.

Harry was growing used to this house, although his first big shock came at dinner the first night, as he and Draco and Mr. Malfoy sat down, when a small creature with bat-like ears ran up.

"Master Draco, Master Malfoy...Harry Potter!" as the creature said his name he seemed to explode with excitement.

"Dobby, please bring in dinner now" said Draco, and as Dobby left the room, he said quietly "That's Dobby, our house-elf"

From then on Dobby liked to appear, and run errands for Harry as often as he could.

Harry of course had no clothes, or luggage apart from his school stuff, but he found a couple of sets of clothes in his room, with Harry Potter on the tag, and anything else he needed, Dobby got for him.

For the rest of the holidays, Harry and Draco did everything together, both of them wearing green& silver and black clothes, those being Draco's favourite colors.

Swiftly the happiest weeks of Harry's life were over, and 2 nights before they were to go to school, Harry was lying down feeling nervous, and Draco came into his room.

"Alright Harry?" he asked, draping himself over Harry's bed.

As the two boys sat in silence, a faint thud came from downstairs.

"What was that?" Harry asked in alarm, being rather jumpy about things like that.

Draco looked down.

"What's the matter?' Harry asked.

"Its just that- Nevermind. I suppose you'll find out eventually.

My mother...she doesn't live with us...Father is probably looking at her photo...today is their anniversary...she's one of them now."

Harry didn't know what to ask first, almost none of that made sense to him

"Who are Them?"

"They are...Death Eaters...Voldemort's supporters. Mother...she wanted father and I to join...she put a spell on father that made him...bad."

Draco fell silent, then brightened "Father beat it in the end though...and now we don't have a dungeon."

Harry didn't get what that had to do with anything, but he kept quiet.

Suddenly Harry became aware that Draco had buried his head beneath Harry's covers, and his shoulders were shaking.

Tentatively Harry slung his arm around Draco's shoulders, not being used to close contact with people, that didn't involve a punch. Draco immediately stopped crying, saying embarrassedly "I guess I'm getting a cold or something. My eyes keep watering"

_Yeah-right_ Harry thought, sarcastically.

Then Draco went back to his own room.

The next morning Draco, and Mr Malfoy were back to normal. Harry and Draco sat around the long polished table eating breakfast, and Mr Malfoy was working in his office, having stopped in briefly to say hello to the two boys. "Draconis, Harry, this is your last day before you go off to Hogwarts, and start your all-important education. You have your schoolbooks already, and i would suggest you put them to use today, seeing what you can practice at home, preferably something without wands, I don't want to deal with the Ministry today over under-age magic." He smiled thinly, and walked away.

Draco looked at Harry. "Well...we could do potions I guess."

**(Okay I'm dying to get to Hogwarts so I'm skipping a bit here)**

Harry, Draco and Mr Malfoy walked through the crowded railway station, pulling behind them their trunks, and Draco carrying his eagle owl on his shoulder. They got a few odd looks, but no-one seemed to notice them walking straight through a wall (Harry closing his eyes tightly.)

"Well boys, I must leave you now, I trust you can get on the train yourself" an elegant voice spoke in Harry's ear, and before he had a chance to open his eyes Mr Malfoy was gone.

They stood for a moment, lost in a crowd of black-robed humanity, then Draco's natural confidence reasserted itself. "Come on Harry, let's grab a compartment."

Harry followed Draco, striding at his side. He stopped to let a tall red haired boy with a prefect badge on his chest pass in front of him, and when Harry looked up, Draco was gone.

Harry shrugged mentally.

I can't expect Draco to hang around me all the time; it's not his job to baby-sit me.

Keeping that in mind, Harry looked around for Draco while he looked for a place to sit. At last he came on one that seemed to not be full, and he pulled open the door, a trifle shyly.

"Hi!" came a chorus.

"Do you want to sit here?" many voices asked. Harry blushed; half wishing he hadn't chosen this compartment. "Ye- yes, if there's room."

"Of course, sit down" a soft voice said, and Harry shook hands with a plump boy with brown hair. "I'm Neville Longbottom," he said, sitting down hastily, and nearly hitting a red haired boy.

"Ron Weasley"

"Blaise Zabini"

"Hermione Granger"

The last two people to speak were girls, Blaise had short black hair, and Hermione had long frizzy brown hair.

"I'm Harry Potter," said Harry, sitting down next to Blaise.

Silence.

"Really?" asked Ron.

"Have you got, you know?" and he pointed to his head.

"My scar?" Harry lifted his fringe and displayed it to the room.

Silence again

"Cool." exclaimed Ron.

"Anyway" said Harry, changing the subject "Are you all first years? Do you 4 know each other?"

"Me and Neville do, since we were kids," said Ron,

"I don't know anyone, I'm Muggle-born," said Hermione.

"Really" another voice entered the carriage.

"Hello, Harry" said Draco. "Found some people to sit with have you, I've been looking for you"

Harry smiled at Draco, and then turned to the others "This is Draco Malfoy"

"We know" Ron and Neville said in unison.

"Hello Draco, I'm Hermione, and this is Blaise" Hermione smiled, leaning forward welcomingly.

Looking at Draco, Harry knew something was wrong, he seemed to be struggling with something, but then he shrugged. "Hello Hermione, hello all."

_The things I do for Harry Potter_

* * *

**Okay this chapter is a bit rushed, trying to get it out, Part 2 should be out soon**

**Thankyou to all my lovely reviewers!**


	6. The Hogwarts Express and the Sorting

**I am re-writing some of the earlier chapters of this story, although they will end up very similar. I just thought that Draco was too friendly, since he's been brought up to see Muggleborns as not necessarily inferior, just annoying and out of place. **

Another round of introductions passed, and Harry, Ron and Neville started playing Exploding Snap, with a pack Ron pulled from his trunk. Hermione and Blaise continued chatting casually, Blaise filling Hermione in on the houses etc. "There all good I guess, although I wouldn't want to go to Gryffindor, they have a rep for not thinking, just barging in." said Blaise, smiling.

Harry laughed.

"Guess that's where I'll end up then, hey Dray?"

Draco smirked. "No you'll be in Hufflepuff." He sat in a corner seat that he'd casually taken from Neville, reading his Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

Hermione looked faintly disapproving.

"There's nothing wrong with being in Hufflepuff!" she started to lecture, stopping when she saw Draco's faint sneer. "Nothing except once your chosen for Hufflepuff, you are a Hufflepuff for life." He said flatly.

"Just a joke Mione" said Ron.

"Oooh!" chorused the room.

"Gotta little nickname for her already?" said Blaise teasingly.

"How sweet' even Neville joined in a round of Ron-teasing, watching his face become as red as his hair.

A brief silence fell, as the occupants of the carriage grinned companionably at each other, even some of Draco's usual reserve gone.

At last Blaise spoke "Come on, surely "Hermione" had better taste then that" she said gesturing at Ron.

Ron again blushed, and then laughed, throwing his hands in the air.

"If you weren't a girl you'd get smacked for that one" he smiled, looking at Blaise, and then looking away quickly.

Harry laughed at the disgruntled expression on Hermione's face.

It was a long trip for Harry, he'd never been anywhere with the Dursely's, so after about an hour he fell asleep, his head resting on his trunk.

Draco looked at him, smiling.

_Who would have ever guessed a Malfoy would sit in a carriage full of Muggle-borns and blood traitors? The only pureblood present whose family didn't associate with Muggle-borns was Zabini's_.

Hermione looked at Harry, and then at Draco, noting the fond expression on Draco's face.

"Draco," she said softly, not wanting to wake Harry "How did you meet Harry?"

Draco stiffened slightly. "At the Leaky Cauldron." he said flatly, quickly changing the subject.

"How did you're parents react to your Hogwarts letter?" he said, hoping to distract her.

From the expression on her face Hermione realized this very well, nevertheless she decided to drop it for now. "Well, they were convinced it was a joke" she said, smiling. "Then a Ministry of Magic wizard appeared in our house and explained it all, and took us to Diagon Alley"

Blaise, Neville, Ron and Draco were fascinated; none of them ever having that happen, obviously, as they were all purebloods.

The train ride passed swiftly for all 6 children, for 5 of them because talking and playing games distracted them, and for 6th because he was sound asleep. Only as the train came into the station and Harry felt Draco's soft hand on his shoulder, shaking him roughly did he awake.

"Come on Harry, hurry up."

Harry yawned enormously, then stepped down from the train. Draco rolled his eyes at the public faux pas.

"First Years! First Years this way!" a cry came down the platform.

"Leave yer luggage, come on"

Harry and Draco walked side by side up to a huge man. Harry's jaw dropped in astonishment.

"Ello there Harry, I'm Ruebeus Hagrid, Hogwarts gamekeeper," said the man.

His hair and beard were long, wild and tangled. His arms and legs were at least 3 times Harry's.

"Everyone in the boats. Four people to a boat, no pushing." Hagrid grinned at Harry, who smiled back shyly in return.

Harry, Draco, Blaise and Hermione got in one boat; Hermione nearly fell in, but was steadied by Blaise.

Standing in a small room, Harry and Draco, along with the rest of the first years looked up at the stern-looking woman standing at the front of the small chamber.

"In a few moments the sorting will begin, and you will be sorted into one of four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. In your time at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family. If you have any problems, you should see your head of house. I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house and Deputy Headmistress, head of Slytherin is Professor Snape, head of Ravenclaw is Professor Flitwick, and head of Hufflepuff is Professor Sprout." She paused briefly, walked out of the room, and then came back. " They're ready for you now."

Harry swallowed hard to cover his nervousness, and then fell in alphabetical order as instructed.

Dazzling light! Well, it wasn't really, but the Great Hall was very bright compared to the dingy little chamber they first assembled in. Professor McGonagall walked to the front of the room, and placed a dirty black hat on a stool. Harry noted that the many students, seated at long tables around the room seemed to be watching it in anticipation.

Harry, Ron and Hermione gaped, as the hat began to sing, extolling the virtues of each house.

Draco, Neville and Blaise obviously were expecting it, as they showed little reaction.

Everyone clapped as the song ended, and the hat fell silent.

"Abbot, Hannah" called Professor McGonagall.

A small blond girl ran forward, put on the hat and sat on the stool.

Silence... The hat moved..."HUFFLEPUFF" it shouted to the room, and Hannah took off the hat, and walked over to a long table, to claps and cheers from that house.

Harry didn't really pay attention to every sorting, busy looking at his friends, and wondering which house they would be in.

Hermione whispered, "I think Ravenclaw sounds nice, 'those of wit and learning'"

Draco smiled. "I'll be in Slytherin, like Father." He said cockily.

"Granger, Hermione"

Hermione ran forward, sitting down eagerly.

There was a long pause...Hermione started to look anxious. The students at the long tables began to whisper, bored.

"SLYTHERIN"

Hermione took the hat off her head, cast one glance back at Harry, and walked slowly over to the Slytherin table. The Slytherin table clapped politely, although a few towards the upper end of the table hissed rudely.

The sorting went on.

By the time it came to Harry's turn, Draco was also in Slytherin, and Neville in Gryffindor, to Draco's disgust.

"Harry Potter"

Instantly the hall filled with whispers. "Did she say Harry Potter?" "The Harry Potter?"

Harry walked up to the hat, and placed it on his head, where it slid down and covered his eyes.

"Hmm." the hat whispered in his ear. "Difficult, very difficult. You'd make a good Ravenclaw Mr Potter, like your mother. Thirst to prove yourself…some courage…where to put you?"

"Anywhere really," Harry said quietly, thinking: _With Draco._

"Ah, you'd like Slytherin eh? Very well Mr Potter...SLYTHERIN!" The last bit shouted out to the hall.

Gratefully Harry pulled the hat off, and walked over and sat between Hermione and Draco.

"Ronald Weasley." The hat barely touched him before shouting "GRYFFINDOR"

The very last person to be sorted was Blaise. Eagerly she jammed it on her head, and to most of the halls amusement, she appeared to be arguing with the hat. After a minute or two of that, she smiled, as the hat yelled "SLYTHERIN"

At the staff table out the front, in front of which the first years lined there were an array of teachers. Harry looked down the line, from Hagrid sitting incongruously on the edge of the table, to a tiny little man sitting at the other end. From the middle of the table a very old man with a silver beard and twinkling eyes met Harry's curious, roving gaze and half-smiled at him. He stood up abruptly, and smiled congenially on Professor McGonagal. "Thankyou very much Professor, and I hope all of you will join me in welcoming all our new students, as well as the returning students to the Welcoming Feast. I am your headmaster," he said to the first years, "Professor Dumbledore, and I hope each and everyone of you enjoys your time at Hogwarts." He waved his hands dramatically and said, "The Feast has begun."

Harry looked down at his plate and watched food appear on it from nowhere. He wasn't surprised. The Malfoy house elves did the same thing sometimes.

Ignoring his stomach for the moment, Harry glanced around at the other Slytherins.

As a rule, Slytherin was full of purebloods, and wealthy families, which was evidenced both by their finer robes, and by their better table manners.

Draco smirked, and tugged on Harry's sleeve. "Look at Weasley, straight into it" Harry looked, to see Ron, mouth full of food talking animatedly to Neville.

When the meal was over, Harry, Draco, Blaise and Hermione stood up, stretched and followed their prefect, along with the rest of their year, down a flight of stairs, and into the dungeons. The prefect stopped in front of a bare patch of wall, and said loudly and clearly "Impediment".

Harry's eyes widened as the wall, which before had been perfectly blank, changed into a door, which they all filed through.

"Girls to the left, boys to the right" said the prefect, watching them split.

Hermione and Blaise smiled at Draco and Harry, and disappeared into a doorway on the far left of the room. Draco and Harry walked into the boy's dorm, undressed quickly, and were asleep almost before their head hit their pillows.


	7. Noted

**okay i have the basic outline, but im not sure what you guys want to see, so feel free to give suggestions. I am a slash fan, so it might have slash in it, but it depends on whether I'm capable of writing it, I'd hate to become one of the few people who completely stuff their story The next chapter is coming, I've just slowed down because I am busy studying for my School Certificate, which starts tomorrow! I'm going to fail Maths for sure.  
Just to answer a few questions,  
Blaise is a girl in my story because I like her that way, plus I know a girl called Blaise, so it is a girls name as well as a boys.  
Harry's mum is a Ravenclaw in my story. **

The next morning Harry awoke, and sitting cross-legged on his bed looked around. The first year dorm was rather bare, or would have been, apart from the giant four-poster beds in the room, and the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, adorning the wall.

Draco sat up in bed, quickly smoothing his hair in place with one hand he glanced around.

Harry was sitting up, also looking around.

The boy's eyes met, and they grinned.

**This is probably annoying, but a long update is coming soon. Just needed to get some stuff out.**


	8. Are you a Mudblood?

The first day of classes was hectic; first off they had Transfiguration with the Gryffindors, and Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor.

Ron and Neville grinned and waved, from the other side of the room, but made no effort to come over.

Harry was confused, until he looked at some of his fellow Slytherins, who were glaring at the Gryffindors.

"Hello Harry, Draco. Find your way around alright?" said Blaise, turning around and resting her elbows on the back of her seat.

"Blaise" Hermione hissed, not turning, her lips barely moving.

"What?" Blaise turned around again; only to have her gaze met by Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Zabini, perhaps you'd like to demonstrate to the class your adeptness at transforming your match into a needle"

The grin dropped off Blaise's face as she pulled out her wand, 10-inch mahogany, dragonhearstring, and scanning the instructions on the board, waved her wand cautiously.

Next moment she had to smother a grin as she held up her shiny pointed needle.

"Very Well done Miss Zabini" said McGonagall, walking away

"5 points to Slytherin"

Blaise grinned at her retreating back.

"Minus 1 point for inattention"

Draco smirked.

* * *

After Transfiguration, the first years were called to the Great Hall.

The roof overhead was blue, and clouds floated by

"Its enchanted to look like the outside," whispered Hermione.

As she whispered that, a tall man with dark hair and a hooked nose walked quietly into the hall.

Without raising his voice at all, he said "Silence" and the hall fell still instantly.

"I am Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house. Will all Hufflepuff and Gryffindor students leave immediately, and head out to the Quidditch pitch, where you will be attempting to learn to fly." Draco laughed, Professor Snape studiously ignoring him.

"I can't wait to see Ron and Neville fall of their brooms," said Blaise, perfectly audibly. Professor Snape glared, but again ignored them. "Ravenclaw, all of you go to the greenhouses, you will be helping Professor Sprout with her less dangerous plants." he said, then gestured towards the doors as nobody moved.

"What are you waiting for? Get out!"

Gryffindor and Hufflepuff immediately started to walk out, Ravenclaw waiting patiently for the throng to clear.

"Slytherin follow me" Professor Snape stalked away.

All the first years followed promptly.

As they followed the professor up winding stairs and corridors, Harry became aware of a girl at his side.

"I'm Millicent Bulstrode, and you're Harry Potter, aren't you?"

"Yes" said Harry, awkwardly.

Well Potter, I think you should know, you shouldn't be hanging around with a Mudblood."

"What's a Mudblood?" he asked curiously.

"Ask Granger, she'll know" Millicent smirked.

"Why, is she a Mudblood?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Millicent's brown eyes danced; there was anticipation in them.

There was something really unpleasant about Millicent, not just her looks, which to be honest were pretty average, except for her large square jaw, reminiscent of a troll Harry saw in his Defense Against The Dark Arts book.

Harry smiled politely and then walked quicker, catching up with Blaise, Hermione and another girl, whom he remembered from the sorting, her name was Pansy.

Draco was walking alone, just in front of the girls.

"Hello girls" said Harry "Where do you think we're going?" They both shrugged.

Draco sneered, then was stopped by the look on Harry and Hermione's face.

"Don't Draco, please" said Hermione

"Don't what?" he answered, indignantly.

"You're being a snob."

His expression was calm. "Of course... I am a snob."

"Oh, Hermione, that reminds me," said Harry.

"Are you a Mudblood?"

You could have heard a pin drop in the silence that followed.

Pansy looked a little shocked, but hid it well.

"Harry!" Draco and Blaise hissed.

"Shut up,"

"What? Excuse me for asking a question" Harry replied, indignantly.

Professor Snape turned around, slowly, his eyes glittering.

"Po- Harry, come here." he commanded, watching impassively as the small boy walked towards him.

"Draco, take them there please" he said calmly, watching the other first years walk away.

"Harry, who told you that word?" he asked, dark eyes piercing into Harry's.

"I...I." Harry stammered, not looking at Professor Snape.

"Harry, are you afraid of me? First year Slytherins are not usually familiar with my," he smiled " 'evil' reputation."

"No sir, I hadn't heard about your reputation, it's just, I shouldn't...dob on a classmate? Snape finished for him. Harry nodded.

"Admirable sentiment Potter. Never mind, its not really important who told you that word, as long as you never say it again to a fellow Slytherin. It's, like a muggle swearword, it mean bad blood, filthy blood, its used generally when talking about Muggle-borns." Snape said, calmly.

"Sir." Harry began, and then stopped.

Maybe he isn't the best person to ask.

"Spit it out Potter, I'm your head of house, any questions you have you may ask." said Snape, impatiently.

"I though Slytherin didn't like Muggle-borns, I'm sure I read that in my History of Magic book, and if so, why is Hermione in here?"

Snape started walking again.

"Come on Harry, I'd prefer to only explain this once, and so I shall do it with all the first years present."

**Here you go, a reasonably long update...telling you nothing...I had it all ready 2 days ago but fanfiction wouldnt let me sign in...yep any and all comments are welcome!**


	9. Draco notices

**Here's the next chapter**

**Sorry its going so slow, still on the second day but I'll try to speed things up soon cos the first year is boring.**

Snape suddenly turned sharply left, and plunged into a wall. Harry following obediently heard Snape mutter something, and then to his surprise, Harry found himself in a large room, with the Slytherin coat of arms on one wall. The other 3 walls were bare.

Scattered around the room were chairs, 5 in Slytherin colours, 2 in Gryffindor, 2 in Ravenclaw and 2 in Hufflepuff colours. In the middle of the room were 4 ornately carved chairs. One, with the design of a serpent curled around the top, one whose armrest gradually turned into a lion's mouth, and one with an eagle, carved into the back.

"Why are we here" Harry heard Millicent mutter, "This room is empty"

Harry snorted. "Are you bli- "Quiet Potter" Professor Snape said, Millicent smirked in the background.

"Anyone who is seeing an empty room right now, please close your eyes and raise your hands." Snape smirked, and Harry, looked around, wondering who else saw more than empty room.

Draco, Blaise and Hermione looked back at him, and then the four of them looked at Professor Snape.

Professor Snape took out his wand muttered a few words and everyone else disappeared.

"Your classmates will have no memory of this, as far as they're concerned all I said was that they should be proud of their house and strive to do their best. Oh, and that Slytherin occasionally lets Muggle-borns in if they have enough talent, and if they can advance our cause." he said, softly.

"Professor, what is this place?" asked Hermione.

"One of the things you need to learn Miss Granger is that not everything you were told about the houses is correct. Another is that for the moment, what this place is, is no concern of yours. First years come here only once, to see who is acceptable, and never again for the rest of the year.

Blaise POV

'Well...I'm confused. My parents told me that the head of Slytherin always takes them to a secluded room to talk, but its supposed to be about house pride, and sticking to the Slytherin way...not this...A test for something...a secrecy promise...I guess that means my parents were not acceptable.'

Blaise smirked. Ha! And I am...that'll show them.

Except i can't tell them. can i? I'll ask him.

"Professor, can we tell our parents?"

Professor Snape would be quit good looking if he'd stop looking so serious all the time, I don't know why everyone thinks he has greasy hair because it looks fine to me.

Shit, I think he's mad.

"Miss Zabini, you may not tell anyone, not even your parents. IS that Clear" he looked around the room.

"Yes Sir" came the chorus.

* * *

Severus looked at the earnest faces of his first years. "Not that I doubt your...integrity' he smirked.

"But I'm going to have to ask you to close your eyes.

Obediently Harry and the others shut their eyes.

_Operor non vendo_

Harry shivered. It felt like an ice cube had just traveled throughout his entire body.

When he opened his eyes again Professor Snape was standing by the doorway.

"Time to go."

All four children followed after Professor Snape quickly, and he led them back to the Slytherin common room, which was deserted, save for a few stray seventh years who had free periods.

"I would advise you read your potions textbook, chapter 1. After lunch you will have a double potions, and I do not appreciate students who are unprepared." Said professor Snape, looking at them all sternly.

"Sir,' Draco asked, smiling slightly "have you told the Gryffindors this?"

"No. Gryffindors as a general rule are scarcely worth bothering with."

And with that he stalked away.

Hermione frowned. "I don't think he should say things like that"

Draco sniggered, meeting Harry's eye.

Harry burst out laughing, to the shock of the girls.

There was still an hour until lunchtime, so Harry and Draco played exploding snap, while Blaise and Hermione played chess, to a chorus of "Blaise! You can't do that! Pawns can't jump rooks!" as Blaise's black pieces gleefully cheated their way to victory.

"What can I say?" Blaise grinned, "They belonged to my uncle, and he always told me why do things the hard way, when cheating saves time"

Shortly after Draco after had tossed Blaise's pieces around the room, because he was sick of the arguments, they all went down to the Great Hall for lunch, Hermione and Blaise leading the way. Suddenly Harry began to feel nervous. No one had noticed that he didn't eat last night...but the way Draco always seemed to watch him...he'd be sure to notice.

Blaise sat calmly, eating with all the manners a pureblood family instills. Unless it's a Weasley family, she laughed, noting Ron's forgetting to breathe as he ate.

Hermione was sitting on her left, and Draco was on her right. She glanced past Draco at Harry, who was staring at his plate like it was about to bite him.

"Are you alright Harry?" she asked.

"Fine" he answered, and then smiled at Draco. "So Draco, umm, how are you liking Hogwarts?" Draco looked at him in confusion. "Uh, its fine Harry." he laughed. "I can't wait until Quidditch starts." "You know they won't let you play Draco, first years aren't even allowed their own brooms." said Hermione. "I'll make them let me." Draco said decisively. Harry tuned out as Hermione and Draco argued; just pleased no one was watching him. He swirled his mashed potatoes around on his plate, to make it look like he'd eaten more than a slice of bread, and then stood up. "I'll see you guys later" he said, hurrying out of the Great Hall.

Draco and Hermione watched as Harry walked out.

Blaise continued talking to Pansy, who was sitting across from her.

"I want to play Quidditch too, but not Keeper like Draco, I want to be a Beater."

Pansy looked amused. "I don't really like Quidditch"

Blaise looked shocked.

Draco had had enough. "Excuse me ladies, I must be off" he laughed, and then became serious. "I'm off to find Harry."

He looked at Hermione reassuringly, and then left the hall.

Hermione frowned, then looked at Pansy and Blaise.

Blaise short spiky black hair stood up, a result of the gel plastered in it. _What is it with purebloods and hair gel?_ Thought Hermione, thinking of Draco's sleek locks.

Pansy's hair was blonde, not the white-blond of a Malfoy, just an ordinary dirty blond color. Her eyes were blue, and set rather too close together; unlike Blaise's open friendly face, tanned arms and strong hands.

The bell rang, shattering the calm, and Hermione, Blaise and Pansy slung their bags over their shoulders, and hurried off to potions.

**Please Review**


	10. Draco and Harry with Snape

Harry hurried on, heading at first to the common room, and then he stopped. _They'll find me if I go there _he thought. It was only the second day though, so Harry didn't really know anywhere else to go. Harry shrugged mentally. He wandered the halls for a while, ignoring odd looks from other people, and the admiring stare of a first year Hufflepuff girl. Eventually he turned into a passageway filled with suits of armor, and paintings that whispered as he passed. Turning left sharply Harry walked into an empty classroom, flopped down on the floor and buried his head in his hands, falling asleep.

Draco paced the hallways restlessly, still looking for Harry. He'd already checked the common room and the library, and he couldn't think of anywhere else Harry would have gone. Draco had missed potions, while looking for Harry, and he seriously doubted Professor Snape would be happy about that.

As much as he felt like simply sitting outside the common room and waiting for Harry to get back, he knew he couldn't do that, he was a Malfoy, and he had an appearance to maintain. So accordingly, he walked into the common room, looking around condescendingly at the other first years, and then strode confidently towards Blaise. "Zabini," he said loudly, "where's Granger?"

Blaise's dark eyes flashed. "My name is Blaise, or Miss Zabini, and her name is Hermione, she is upstairs." Blaise retorted sharply.

At that moment Millicent and Pansy walked into the room.

"Hi Draco" Pansy simpered.

Millicent just smirked at Blaise.

"Stop smirking you ugly troll" said Blaise "what did your father accidentally sleep with a hag instead of you mother...silly me your mother is a hag isn't she?" Blaise glared, and then grinned delightedly when Millicent flushed with anger.

"Good call Blaise, but did you need to sink to her level?" Hermione chimed in from the top of the stairs. "After all you could have just called her repulsive-but I suppose then you'd have to explain what repulsive meant." Hermione and Blaise high-fived each other, to Draco's bewilderment, never having come into contact with muggle things.

The next person to walk in, while Millicent was still struggling with a comeback, was the head of house. "Good to see the Slytherin intelligence asserting itself already" he commented, while a group of fourth years gasped in shock, not used to hearing compliments from their usually dour and quiet head of house.

Hermione looked abashed when it became apparent he was directing this comment at her.

Professor Snape walked over and began talking to the head boy, who was a Slytherin named Damien Perficiocruor.

Damien looked over at Hermione, Blaise and Draco, and nodded.

Professor Snape swept out of the room.

Damien walked over to them gracefully; his robes billowing like Snape's.

"Evening Malfoy, Miss Zabini, Miss Granger. I am Damien Perficiocruor, the Head Boy.

I wish to speak to Malfoy privately," he said, smiling at the girls. "So if you would be kind enough to give us some privacy?"

Hermione and Blaise smiled back, and walked away, sitting beside the common room fire with Pansy, Millicent having retreated to the dormitory.

"Malfoy, Severus had informed that you and Potter are friends, is this correct?" Damien asked

Draco nodded.

"He is angry that Potter didn't come to Potions, and he asks that you find Potter, and bring him to his office. He is also angry with you. I advise you find Potter, and go to Professor Snape immediately." then Damien walked away, heading for the 7th year dorms.

Draco left the common room immediately.

Harry awoke suddenly aware that he was very cold, from sitting on the hard stone floor of the empty classroom. He got up, glancing at his watch. "Shit!" he said. "I've missed Potions!"

"Vulgar language Potter, hardly the sort we want from a Slytherin," said a drawling voice. "Draco? Is that you?" Harry stepped out of the classroom, bumping into Draco, and knocking him over.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he said, helping Draco up.

"Don't worry about it" Draco replied. "Come with me, Professor Snape wants to talk to us, about not going to Potions I presume."

"Why didn't you go?" Harry said, straightening his clothes.

"Looking for you." was all Draco said, and then there was silence as they walked down the long corridors.

The door to the Slytherin head of house's office was a heavy oaken door, with a carved snake depicted on it.

Harry swallowed hard, and let Draco knock, and go ahead of him into the office.

"Hello Potter, Malfoy" Professor Snape was sitting at his desk marking papers.

"No, don't start your excuses, I know exactly where you were Potter, and you Malfoy, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I am offering you two private potions tutorial, if you're interested. Rather, I am offering it to you Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy really has no choice."

Draco looked indignant, and then sighed. "Yes godfather."

Snape looked oddly at him, and at Harry, and then said, "Your first session starts now, to make up for the Potions lesson you both missed.

He waked out of his office and into the Potions room, walking to the front of the room.

"You have 45 minutes" he waved his wand and instructions appeared on the board.

Harry and Draco worked together steadily, Harry chopping the ingredients, and Draco adding them and stirring. When they finished a vial appeared on their desk, Harry filled it with the potion they made, and the two boys got up to leave.

"Mr. Malfoy, you may go now, Mr. Potter please stay." Draco looked reassuringly at Harry, and walked out.

**I update faster when I get lots of reviews..lol...sorry im just addicted...i don't like this chapter...**


	11. Dumbledore

"Now Potter, why were you asleep in an empty classroom? Is there something wrong with your dorm room, or are you unusually lazy for a first year? I am aware that Draco was looking for you, which is why he did not make it to class."

"I was just..." Harry smiled pasted a smooth smile on his face, a gesture he borrowed from Draco.

"I was tired, I guess I stayed up too late last night" Harry lied expertly.

Severus Snape regarded Harry.

**Snape's POV**

Liar. He's a good liar too. If it wasn't for unnatural thinness, that not even his new tailored clothes can hide, and his dull eyes I'd almost believe him.

"Now P-Harry. I am your head of house, and I can help you with, whatever it is that's bothering you." Severus said stiffly, not used to saying anything remotely caring so obviously. Mostly the only Slytherins he had to look after was first years, and because the vast majority of Slytherins came from...less than caring backgrounds, simple glances, moderating your tone of voice and occasional dry praise was sufficient to help them.

"There's nothing wrong Professor, I'm fine." said Harry, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Very well Mr Potter, since the first years have no more classes today, you may go to the common room now. And you'd better go there" Severus cautioned, watching the unnaturally thin boy leave.

Harry walked slowly; the common room was literally around the corner from his Head of House's office.

"Hey Harry!"

Harry turned, a smile appearing as he saw Blaise, Draco, Neville, Ron and Hermione-admittedly Hermione looked as though she had been dragged from her books- walking towards him.

"Come on, into the common room, we'll play Exploding Snap" said Blaise enthusiastically.

Ron and Neville looked a bit disappointed.

"Can't we play in the library or something? We can't go in your common room," said Ron.

Harry just looked at him.

"Or.... you could come to Gryffindors common room" Neville suggested.

Neville!" Ron was outraged.

"They can't go in there!"

"Why not," Neville argued. "There's nothing in the rules about students visiting other houses, they're just not supposed to sleep there."

"But.But.But.But...because they can't!" Ron looked even more shocked that Neville disagreed with him.

Harry watched as the two boys argued, Draco looked bored and Hermione tried to intervene. Blaise just looked as exasperated as Harry felt.

"Just forget it alright!" he said at last, turning to walk away. Bloody gits he though miserably.

"Hold on Harry, said Blaise, grabbing his shoulder.

What happened next remained indelibly imprinted on all their minds.

The next morning at breakfast, Draco, Blaise and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, with Ron and Neville, despite Draco's disdain at the bad table manners displayed thereof.

They were quiet for a while, not sure what to say.

At last Neville broke the silence, speaking with his usual quiet determination.

"If no-one's going to start, then I'll have to. I know we're all a bit...shocked, I never expected someone as quiet as Harry, to be so...so. You know." Neville abandoned his attempt and waited for someone else to pick up the thread. "Yeah, that was a bit surprising", said Blaise dryly.

"Are you sure your alright?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Blaise, unconvincingly, "That was weird."

Draco jumped in, a bit impatient with the side chat between the girls.

"All I want to know, is what the hell was that, and where is Harry now?" he asked

"Mr Malfoy, perhaps you should be a bit quieter." It was Professor Snape, standing behind him with a strange look in his black eyes.

"All of you come with me. Yes you too" he said to Ron and Neville, who looked a bit uncertain.

Ron's brothers Fred and George hissed at Ron as he followed Professor Snape, and Percy Weasley, the oldest Weasley at Hogwarts, and a Prefect watched them disapprovingly.

They followed the Head of Slytherin closely, Ron and Neville looking more and more worried as they realised they had no idea where Snape was taking them.

They at last stopped in front of two gargoyle statues, Snape muttered something, and the gargoyles sprang aside, revealing a door.

"Go in there, the Headmaster wishes to see you...don't be late for Potions." Professor Snape cautioned, then he left, walking quickly.

Draco looked around at the others, and then he walked casually up to the door, knocked and opened it.

"Hello children."

They said nothing.

"Draco!" a voice said hopefully.

"Harry?" Draco replied. Professor Dumbledore looked at them all, and said, "Please take a seat."

"Harry, please sit down" Dumbledore looked at the side of the room, where a thin bespectacled boy was standing. Harry came over, and avoiding the curious stares took a seat, as far away as possible from the others.

"I realise what you saw last night probably shocked you all, no least Harry. He had no idea what he was doing." Dumbledore reassured them.

Harry frowned; "You said you wouldn't say anything!" he burst out, betrayal written all over his face.

"Now Harry, calm down," he said. "All of you have some tea."

Draco grimaced in frustration, and tapped his fingers impatiently as Headmaster Dumbledore handed out cups of tea to everyone, even Harry who took his meekly, and started sipping.

Draco brought his mug up to his mouth, and then his eyes met Hermione's.

_No_. She mouthed.

He raised an eyebrow and she mouthed "_Calming Draught_"

"How clever of you Miss Granger to know that." Hermione blushed as Professor Dumbledore turned his gaze on her.

"I am sorry children," he said calmly, pulling out his wand.

Albus Dumbledore had done many things in his life, some he regretted some he didn't.

"This is for your benefit Harry."

After it was done, he sent them back to their respective houses, and sat at his desk.

_Did I do the right thing?_ He wondered.

It's better this way.

**Reviews wanted, author suffering from writers block.**


	12. Professor's Lupin, Harrison and Hagrid

Harry Potter walked away from the Dursleys without a second glance.

He almost tripped as he hastened forward towards a blond boy.

"Draco" he said, greeting him, before a girl ran out of the crowd and hugged him hard, knocking his glasses flying.

"Harry!" she cried

"Hello Blaise," and then, to the girl with sleek, straight brown hair following her, "Hello Hermione."

"Hello Harry, did you have a good holiday?" said Hermione.

"Yeah it was alright," Harry said, gesturing disdainfully at the departing Dursleys.

"Mr. Malfoy warned them last year what would happen if they bothered me," he said contentedly.

Harry looked at his friends.

Draco was dressed in black pants, with a black t-shirt and a white collared shirt over the top, with the buttons undone. Blaise was also wearing black, a black pair of flared jeans, white shirt and a black jacket. "What, did you two decide to coordinate outfits today?" Hermione teased. "Or have you been borrowing Blaise's clothes again?"

"Ha, ha" Draco replied. "You know I was going to compliment you on your outfit but I don't think I'll bother now."

Hermione was wearing dark blue jeans, and a red top.

Hermione looked confused. "These are normal clothes," she said.

"Yes, but these ones are clean."

Draco laughed, and dodged her hit.

"Just kidding Hermione, you always look great".

At that moment a large group of redheads came through the barrier to platform nine and 3 quarters.

"Hey guys" it was Ron, fiddling awkwardly with the hem of his robe.

"Hi Ron" Harry greeted him.

"Hi Harry!" Ron replied, blushing as his voice squeaked at the end of his sentence.

"Don't tell me your voice is breaking already Weasley?" asked Blaise.

"None of your business Zabini." he retorted, still blushing.

"MISS Zabini" Blaise shot back, "I hope you don't need a reminder like in our second year?" Harry laughed along with everyone, even Ron, remembering that.

Ron had ended up with the word Miss tattooed on his forehead in green for 3 days.

"Okay, no I don't need a reminder. I'm sorry…Blaise"

There was dead silence for a second, and then Ron, who by now was so scarlet he looked as if he was about to explode, ran off, ducking into a compartment with his brothers Fred and George.

Draco sniggered. "I think Weasley has a crush on you Blaise"

Harry laughed, looking over at Hermione to catch her reaction. She looked jealous, and Harry smirked inwardly. _Everyone's in love._

With Ron. Eww. How could you? He's so…blah.

I mean, a nice guy, but still…blah.

Blaise smiled. "Poor Ron." She grinned evilly.

The Slytherin perfect Alaric Gennadius strode down the platform towards them

"What are you kids doing?" he demanded. The train's leaving in 2 minutes, get going."

Draco's expression didn't change, as he looked the prefect up and down, but Harry knew he was annoyed.

"Come on" he said grabbing Draco's hand and dragging him towards the train.

Hermione and Blaise followed behind them.

They found an empty compartment at the end of the train, and shuffled inside.

"Hey Harry, where's your owl?" Draco asked.

"Oh, I let her out to fly, she doesn't like her cage. " Thanks again for her" Harry said awkwardly. "You must have an owl, how else are you going to write to me every week of the holidays," Draco replied.

Harry laughed. "Eirwen will get tired."

"Why did you call her Eirwen?" Draco asked.

"It means white snow in welsh, and she in a snowy owl, so it made sense."

There was a timid knock on the door, and Neville Longbottom looked in.

"Hello Neville, yes you may sit with the scary Slytherins" Blaise laughed, answering his unspoken question.

Neville sat down.

Hermione immediately pulled out a textbook.

"The Standard Book Of Spells, Grade 3?" Blaise asked.

Hermione nodded without taking her eyes off the page.

Draco looked at her, then took out his wand and quickly locked the door to the compartment. Then he too got out the Standard Book Of Spells, Grade 3, and started to read it. Neville and Blaise started playing cards and Harry stared out the window at the passing scenery, his thoughts however, on the group inside the compartment.

_We all act so normal in here, playing cards, reading, but at school its different. _

Slytherins are always proudly aloof of the other houses, with better manners and more dignity.

Harry smiled slightly, remembering their first year, how small and scared they were. Well…. not Blaise. Nothing worried her. How glad they were to find, that the cold image Slytherins portrayed to the rest of the school fell away in the common room, where the Slytherins were…well not exactly happy families, but loyal. They stuck together. Harry grinned internally, remembering how Hermione had been hassled by some of the pureblood Ravenclaw's, and the 'Muggle hating' house had supported her. As soon as Professor Snape accepted her, the other Slytherins did too.

Of course, Hermione wasn't stupid, neither was Harry, not everyone accepted her, there were quite a few who couldn't see past their prejudice, but they wouldn't ever say anything to her in public.

Blaise shifted in her seat, grinning as she won another round of cards.

Blaise glanced at Hermione. "If Marcus Flint says anything more to you about your blood, I am going to hex him so bad, 6th year or no 6th year" she stated defiantly.

Harry glanced up, startled. "That's sort of what I was thinking," he laughed.

Hermione looked at them anxiously, glanced at Draco and Neville who were also nodding their agreement and said "Guys, I don't want you to fight anyone, it's fine, it doesn't bother me."

Liar. Harry thought, remembering their second year, when Hermione had gotten locked in the disused girls bathroom with Moaning Myrtle, and by the time she came out, she was a total wreck, hair disheveled and eyes reddened. Moaning Myrtle had next been found inside a block of ice, floating near the ceiling in the entrance hall. It had taken him and Draco quite a while to work out how to freeze a ghost, and make sure it stayed frozen, which is why Professor Dumbledore unfreezing her on the second day was so disappointing.

"We'll be there soon, so we had better put our robes on," said Blaise, giving the boys pointed looks at they obediently stood and shuffled out.

Draco immediately got out his wand, and quickly locked all the compartments in their area of the train, before slipping his white shirt off, and pulling his robes on in the corridor.

Harry and Neville did the same, and then they unlocked the other doors, and waited for the girls. Finally their cabinet unlocked, and they filed in, just sitting down and closing the door when the train stopped. Neville looked out the window. "We aren't there yet," he informed them. The door to their compartment slid open.

Standing in the doorway, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden behind its hood. Harry's eyes darted downwards and what he saw made his stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy looking and scabbed like something dead that had decayed in water. It was visible for only a moment. As thought the creature beneath the cloak had sensed Harry' gaze the hand was suddenly withdrawn into the folds of the black material.

Then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was drew in a long slow, rattling breath, a through trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings.

An intense cold fell over them all. Harry felt his own breath catch in his chest. The cold went deeper than his skin. It was inside his chest, inside his very heart.

Harry's eyes rolled up in head. He couldn't see, he was drowning in cold. There was a rushing in his ears as though of water. He was being dragged downwards, the roaring growing louder…

Then from far away, he heard terrible, terrified screams.

He wanted to help whoever it was, he tried to move his arms, but couldn't. A thick white fog was swirling around him, inside him.

"Harry wake up"

Draco was frantic, the thing had left but Harry was still unconscious. He slapped him quickly, and was relieved when Harry opened his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Neville asked. Harry blearily focused on his face. "Yeah, I'm fine." he sat up. Noticing he was the only one on the floor he started to scramble to his feet, helped by Draco.

"What happened?" he asked, feeling embarrassed.

"That thing- "The Dementor" Hermione interrupted.

"Okay" Neville started again. "The Dementor came in, and it looked at you, and you just…collapsed. First you went all stiff and then you just collapsed.

"Well, anyway, I'm better now." The train had started moving again while Harry was out.

"Don't…. tell anyone guys." Harry asked.

"But what if you get sick or something?" Hermione protested.

"Look I'm sure I'll be fine, you guys aren't sick are you?" he replied.

"Well I feel really odd." said Blaise. The others nodded their agreement.

At that moment the train stopped again, and they dashed to the windows.

"We're here"

Harry Draco and Neville walked off the train together, Neville immediately splitting from them and walking over to Ron as the Slytherin girls approached.

"Hi Draco, Harry" Pansy smiled. "Hey" Harry said distractedly, looking around the crowd. "Hurry up Harry" Harry looked up from his daze to see Draco getting into one of the carriages pulled by nothing.

He hurried over, and sat down across from Draco. The next person in was Blaise, who sat next to Draco, followed by Ron, who flushed again when he saw the occupants of the carriage.

"Sit down Weasley, are you going to spend this whole year making sure your face matches your hair" Draco drawled.

Ron scowled, and started to lean forward but was stopped by Harry's hand on his arm. "Don't fight guys, you two should grow out of this," he pleaded.

Both boys scowled at Harry, and he smiled faintly back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When they were at last seated in the same comfortable seats, at their respective house's tables, and the sorting was over, they all started to eat.

Harry didn't take his eyes off his plate, he was starving, but he noticed Draco and Hermione looking at someone on the staff table out of the corner of his eye.

At the end of the feast, Professor Dumbledore stood, saying, "I have an announcement, now that you're all fed and watered. This"- he said, gesturing at the man sitting beside him, "Is Professor Lupin, you're new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please make him feel welcome."

There was a round of applause, and then Professor Dumbledore held up his hand again.

"I'd also like to introduce you to his assistant, who will be helping Professor Lupin with his duties. This is Professor Harrison." A tall man with light brown hair that matches Professor Lupin's, except with no grey streaks stood up briefly.

He smiled slightly at the students and then sat down.

Harry looked at Professor Lupin. "Look how skinny they are" Hermione commentated.

"They both look as if they haven't eaten for a week."

"I can't wait until Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry turned and saw Pansy talking to Millicent. "He's cute." "Isn't he a bit old though?" Millicent replied.

"No, he looks young, despite the grey streaks."

Harry turned away. _Girls_

"Also, we have a new Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Hagrid."

Harry was shocked, and joined in the clapping at the Slytherin table, which was meager.

He grinned at Hagrid, whose face had turned bright red.

"I have one last announcement, and then you may go." Professor Dumbledore had stood up again. "You may have noticed the Dementor's searching the train. I must warn you that the Ministry has them posted at every entrance to the school. No-one is to leave the school without permission, Dementor's are not to be fooled with trick or disguise, or even invisibility cloaks", Dumbledore met Draco's eyes. "It is not in a Dementor's nature to understand excuses, so I must ask each and everyone one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to our prefects and our new head boy and girls to make sure no one runs foul of the Dementor's."

Harry noticed Percy Weasley looking around, a Head boy badge gleaming on his chest.

The feast ended, and they all left, swallowing yawns they headed down to the dungeons.

"Night girls" Draco yawned, and they went down a flight of stairs to the boy's dorm, as the girls went up a flight to the girl's dorm.

"Night Harry"

"Night Draco"

**Wow this is my longest chapter yet. Moreover, all it describes is the first day.**

**I promise stuff will start to happen soon.**

**Just in case you were wondering, yes I am skipping first and second year, but eventually you will found out what happened. Quirrel was at the school, but Harry never noticed him doing anything suspicious, Professor Snape caught him and saved the day. Ravenclaw won the house cup in their first and second year.**

**Professor Lockhart was fired at the end of the year, with his memory intact.**

**Mr. Malfoy never gave out the diary so nothing happened in their second year.**

**Some of this was taken directly from book 3, The Prisoner of Azkaban.**

**Please review.**


	13. Quidditch Trials and the Discovery

**Hello people. I'm feeling a bit review starved. Sorry I haven't updated in an age, but I've been on holidays. Lucky me I got concussion, which spoiled the last week of it because I wasn't allowed to do anything.**

**Anyway here's some more story, any suggestions, questions or comments are appreciated.**

Dear Mister Malfoy,

I am well, as is Draco.

Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow, and Draco and I have been practicing hard, to retain our positions of keeper and seeker respectively. Thankyou very much for the Nimbus 2001 you gave me for my birthday.

I am doing as you advised and steering well clear of the Dementor's, thankyou for signing my permission slip to go into Hogsmeade, and ordering the Daily Prophet for me.

Sincerely Harry Potter

Dear Harry,

I am glad to hear from you. I hope that you will continue to regard me as someone you may ask questions of, that you may not be able to ask your teachers or friends. I hope you realise that I care for you just as I care for Draco.

Lucius Malfoy,

**Order of Merlin First Class.**

Harry read the letter from Lucius and then showed it to Draco.

Draco smiled.

"Alright. The Slytherin team will be: Draco Malfoy, playing Keeper, Blaise Zabini and Myself as Beaters, Theodore Nott, Graham Matheson and Adrian Pucey as Chasers and Harry Potter as Seeker." The Captain of Slytherin, Xavier Nott announced.

Harry looked at Theodore Nott out of the corner of his eyes.

_He flies like he had lead weights on his legs, or as if he's afraid of heights_

_Just because he is related to the captain, he gets in._ Harry thought, a touch resentfully.

Blaise, Draco and Harry walked away, as Xavier gripped his brother's hand in a congratulatory shake.

Harry stared at Xavier and Theodore for a long time, until Draco pulled his arm. "What are you staring at Harry?" he asked impatiently, knowing full well what Harry had been staring at. "Nothing" Harry replied softly, following slowly behind Draco and Blaise.

_Draco must know what its like…sort of. He's an only child, with two parents. One of whom is a Death Eater_ he reminded himself firmly. _At least she's not dead. At least he never spent his days, dressed in old clothes, scrubbing and washing and cooking for relatives that hated him…. rightly so…after all…he was a freak._

Harry eyes filled with tears before he gave himself a firm shake. _Stop feeling sorry for yourself _he commanded himself. Harry regained control, and smiled slightly, suddenly becoming aware of a feeling of pressure on his head. It felt like someone was tapping the inside of his head with a hammer, and he shook his head to clear away his dizziness.

"Why do you think Dumbledore letting the Dementor's stay here, surely Sirius Black would have no reason to come here?" Harry asked, putting everything else out of his mind.

Draco and Blaise stopped dead in their tracks.

"What?" Harry asked, glancing at both of them.

"We though Dumbledore would have told you," said Blaise.

"Told me what?"

"Father told me that Sirius Black, has been talking in his sleep lately. Muttering "he's at Hogwarts, he's at Hogwarts" all the time," Draco said quickly.

"So?" said Harry impatiently. "I'm not the only person at Hogwarts," he said starting to get angry.

"Harry calm down, this isn't more 'just because you're the boy who lived' stuff" Blaise interjected.

Draco hesitated, and then asked Blaise "Dumbledore probably wouldn't like it if we told him hey?" "He'd disapprove." answered Blaise.

"Okay well, as long as he would disapprove…I'll tell you"

"Sirius Black is your godfather."

Draco was shocked at the reaction he got.

Harry started laughing, hysterically; he stood there, and continued laughing even as Draco and Blaise dragged him quickly down the path and out of sight of any onlookers.

"Harry! Harry! Cut it out" Blaise looked at him, and slapped him hard in the face.

Harry sank to the ground, and stopped laughing.

"He's my godfather?" Harry said from his position on the ground.

"Yes"

Harry wasn't sure how he felt about that, all he knew was he was feeling slightly embarrassed about laughing hysterically at it.

"I just, I" to his extreme embarrassment Harry realised he was about to cry.

Draco knelt beside Harry and slung his arm over his shoulders,

"Its okay Harry."

"No its not, and I don't care. This isn't about Sirius" Harry blazed suddenly, his mood changing swiftly from sadness to anger.

Draco suddenly recoiled, as though he'd been shocked, and Blaise stepped back as Harry lashed out with his hands, then stopped, and brought them to his head.

"My head hurts" Harry cried, gripping it with both hands.

"Lets take him to the hospital wing."

I changed the Quidditch team slightly, adding Adrian Pucey. I didn't bother with the original team much, didn't think of it when I was writing this chapter.

**Reviews please, cos I love them. They're like a drug.**


	14. Blaise and Hermone talk

**Hello everyone, here it is (finally) the next chapter.**

Draco and Blaise scowled at the closed door to the hospital wing.

The dark wooden door defied their best efforts to stare through it.

Finally they looked away, Draco muttering bitterly "Bloody Dumbledore."

Hermione chose that moment to come around the corner, and started berating Draco "Draco! Dumbledore is a great wizard, I don't know what your problem is with him."

"You shouldn't even have to ask, you're a Slytherin" Draco countered.

"So that means I should share all the prejudices is does? Does this include the one about hating muggle-borns?" Hermione asked resentfully.

Draco wasn't fazed. "Slytherins don't hate muggle borns, they just feel that as a general rule they are not like Slytherins. Muggle-born wizards tend to believe and trust blindly people in positions of authority in the magical world, because everything is so new to them." Draco recited, sounding like a textbook. "We have to act like they hate them in public, because that is our image. Except towards you of course."

Blaise slung a sympathetic arm around Hermione's shoulder. "Don't listen to Draconis over there, he's a dick on a stick." she said.

Hermione looked cheerless. "That is how its supposed to be, but some Slytherins don't see it that way. Like Millicent.

"Don't worry about her, " Blaise stated calmly, inside she was seething with anger at the narrow-mindedness of her classmates. Millicent was vehement in her hatred of muggle borns making Hermione's life in the girls 3rd year dorm a little awkward, and even Pansy wasn't too tolerant.

'What is it with our group?' Blaise asked herself. 'Harry is…well he keep getting headaches, and acting really strange, Hermione is unhappy with the other Slytherin girls, Draco has been really worried about Harry and its turning him exceedingly crabby, Blaise frowned slightly, thinking of what he did to that first year Hufflepuff who interrupted him and Harry studying, it took weeks before she would go down to the dungeons for potions again, and Draco was in detention for a month.'

She sighed. 'And then there's my problem…'

"What, what's your problem?" Hermione asked, turning towards her, Draco still glaring angrily at the door.

_Shit_

"Nothing, just, thinking out loud." Blaise said hastily.

'Of all the people I don't' want to know about it, you would be number one' she added silently.

Blaise became more and more restless the longer they waited. "I can't stand it anymore, I have to do something" she said. "Come for a walk with me Hermione" she begged.

Hermione glanced once at the door and once at Draco then nodded. "Okay."

The two girls left the hospital corridor, after extracting promises from Draco to tell them if anything changed.

They headed downstairs, and out into the Great Hall, deciding to wander about the grounds for a while.

An awkward silence ensued until Blaise, noticing the looks being shot at her by Hermione decided to fill the void with inane chatter. She was halfway through explaining why no one in their right minds would go for the Chudley Cannons when Hermione interrupted her.

"I mean, really Hermione, its bad enough the orange robes clash hideously with his hair, but they haven't won a game in a hundred years! I wonder why he deliberately picks crap-"

"Blaise what's with the Quidditch talk?" Hermione asked impatiently. "You know I don't like Quidditch."

There was a pause, as Blaise; looking into Hermione's eyes saw a conclusion forming there, an unpleasant one for all concerned.

"Do you like Ron?" Hermione asked, and seemed to hold her breath waiting for the answer.

Blaise looked at her. And Laughed. Laughed hysterically in fact, thinking of all the times Blaise had changed the subject with Hermione- always bringing up Ron, as he was the safest topic.

"No Hermione," she said at last. "He's just the safest topic, one that doesn't get me annoyed like Drake, and doesn't just make me confused and worried for Harry," she said honestly.

"To be really honest, I don't even like" Blaise stopped.

"You don't even like what?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, its not important." Blaise said sharply, turning away and looking at the lake.

Hermione grabbed her arm, turning Blaise to face her. "No, I think it is, or you wouldn't be acting like this. What is it?" she asked softly.

Blaise stared at her for a few seconds, before they were interrupted abruptly. "Blaise, Hermione!" Ginervra Weasley came running up the two girls.

"What?" Blaise asked abruptly.

"Harry's woken up, Draco sent me to get you."

Blaise took off, followed by Hermione who paused long enough to flash a quick smile and a Thank you at Ginny before sprinting after her.

Harry opened his eyes, but the room was so dark he couldn't see anything.

"Hello Harry" a voice spoke near his ear. Harry turned his head, straining to see in the darkness.

"Professor Dumbledore? Can you turn the lights on please?"

Dumbledore sighed.

"I'm sorry Harry. The lights are on."

"What do you mean? No they're not." Harry whispered, his mind touching on something, and then shying violently away.

"I'm sorry Harry," the sadness in Dumbledore's voice told Harry exactly what he never wanted to know.

"You suffered a rare form of magical virus, that's why you were having all those headaches all the time. We managed to catch it before it did any brain damage, but the nerve to your eyes suffered severe damage. We don't yet know how lasting this will be, if it will heal itself."

"Fine, whatever, I don't care." Harry muttered.

There was a long silence, but Harry could still here breathing so he knew Dumbledore was still there. Footsteps echoed in the corridor outside.

"Don't let them in. I don't want to se- talk to them," Harry demanded.

"Harry, they've been waiting for hours." Dumbledore said gently.

"I don't care, don't let them in, I'm too sick to see them."

"Fine"

Harry heard thumping on the door, and a few muttered words, then silence. Apparently Dumbledore had left as well.

Which was just as well really, Harry thought as he hid his face underneath the sheets. Because I'd hate to have an audience. The darkness around him made Harry's earlier calm fade, and he buried his head in his pillow and let the tears and the fear overwhelm him.

**Well…how do you like that?  
I didn't even know I was going to do that, it just kind of happened.**


	15. Trouble for the boys

**Hi everyone. There's a few things in here some people might find a bit gross. So yeah if you're under 13, don't read on.**

Draco was walking aimlessly through the corridors, when his arm was grabbed from behind, he was spun around and it was wrenched behind his back.

He swore, stamping his feet down hard on his attackers.

Loud cursing rang in his ears but the arms gripping his did not slacken. To his mortification Draco was dragged swiftly into a classroom, and flung on top of a desk, whereupon his attacker let go, and muttered a quick spell, binding Draco's arms and legs to the desk.

Draco writhed furiously, his outraged voice loud in the silence following the struggle.

"Who the hell is this? My father will strip the skin from your bones for this" he raged, feeling foolish as his hooded and robed attacker stayed silent.

Draco stopped struggling suddenly, and the hooded person nodded slightly.

"Good boy." The voice was a monotone.

The silence stretched on, Draco determinedly staring at the ceiling, all the while feeling his assailant's eyes glued to him. The robed figured moved suddenly, and Draco flinched cursing himself silently for reacting.

A wand was drawn, and Draco gasped as his hand was clutched, and they disappeared.

Draco landed on his feet, a skill born of long practice, to prevent the portkey from disorientating him. Despite this he was unprepared to be hit with the full body bind, and he hit the floor, seething.

His wand was taken from him, and the robed figure put it in his pocket, before lifting its hood.

"Mother!" he gasped. A lifetime of control took over, and Draco did not react in any other way, though tears had started in his eyes he forced them back.

"Draconis, I am so… _disappointed_." Narcissa Malfoy didn't look disappointed. A smile played on her lips. Not a happy smile, or a humorous one. The kind of smile Draco imagined a mental patient would. As though there was nothing behind the façade, no real person there at all. Just a malice filled leer.

Draco remained silent, although a part of him longed to reach out, smash her pretty perfect face into a million pieces. Tucked away inside, another part of him longed to return her smile, to reach up and hug the woman in front of him.

"Mo- Narcissa. What do you want?" he demanded imperiously.

Her smirk changed into a snarl. "I hardly think you are in a good position to talk to me like that. I thought Slytherins were supposed to be cunning." she dealt him a careless blow with the back of hand.

"However despite your lack of manners to your mother," here she paused face expressionless as ever- "I shall answer your question. I am here to give you an opportunity no boy your age has ever had before. A chance to redeem yourself, to come back to the right side."

"The right side?" Draco mumbled.

"You are very lucky" a smile appeared on her face…"you will join the Death Eaters".

* * *

It was a solemn group sitting in the library.

Ron and Blaise were playing chess, Neville watching quietly, while Hermione sat nearby reading. "Are you sure he didn't say anything else?" Ron burst out suddenly, startling everyone.

"Yes Ronald, I'm sure. You've asked eight times, and the answer doesn't change." Hermione snapped.

"All he said was that Harry was awake but couldn't have visitors and they'd let us know if anything changed."

"Ok, ok calm down, no need to get snappy" Ron said abashedly. "She's just worried for Harry" Neville put in quietly, "As are we all."

"Yes" Blaise hissed, as her knight bashed in one of Ron's knight's heads.

A short pause, and there was no change of expression on Ron's face as he moved a rook. "Checkmate."

"Fu-" Blaise started, stopped by the look on Hermione's face. "Fiddlesticks."

Neville snorted. "Does anyone know where Draco is?" he asked.

Shrugs all round. "Nope" Ron said carelessly. "Probably hanging around the hospital wing."

"No he's not" Neville said, "I went up there before and he said he was goin for a walk, just thought he'd be back now"

Blaise made a motion with her hand. "Probably gone for some alone time"

Smirks all round. "Oh gross!" Hermione finally got it.

The peaceful gathering in the library was suddenly interrupted. A Gryffindor sixth year entered, and spotting them walked over.

"Neville, Ron" he said abruptly. "Professor Dumbledore sent me to tell you that he wishes to see you in his office." "Thanks Adam" said Ron standing up.

Adam walked away; turning to shoot back over his shoulder

"The snake's are wanted too, God only knows why."

Hermione and Blaise scowled, a faint flush coming to Hermione's cheeks.

Ron and Neville said nothing, though both looked embarrassed.

"Cockroach Clusters"

The stone gargoyle hopped aside and the 5 children entered Professor Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore looked grave.

"I know you wished to see Harry," he said without preamble "But he wishes to be alone now. I'm afraid it has fallen to me to tell you this."

The room was silent, save the rustling of Fawkes feathers. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Harry's blind."

"How…how could that happen? He just had a headache." Hermione said.

"My child, he contracted a magical virus, we don't know where from, and it attacked his eyes. We do not know if the damage is permanent, or what will happen to him.

Ron started to say something, but Dumbledore held up a hand and he subsided.

"He will have visitors tomorrow, but I ask you not to worry him with talk of his eyes, or what is going to happen." Dumbledore looked down at the papers on his desk. "And now, if you'll excuse me I must write to his aunt and uncle."

The Gryffindors left, with Hermione but Blaise hesitated, her anger stirred.

"Are you planning on sending him home?" she demanded.

"I think it would be best for him to be with his family in this trying time, yes." Dumbledore replied, not looking up from the letter he was composing.

"You can't send him away. Why can't he stay here, in the muggle world blind children go to school _'or at least I assume so' _Blaise added silently.

"Miss Zabini, you do not realise, I would do much for that boy, but the spells required to keep handicapped – Blaise flinched "children at Hogwarts are expensive, a person with a disability that fundamentally impairs one of the senses needs updated wards on the school, and I simply cannot afford it, as these spells need a certain kind of wizard to cast them." Dumbledore said all this in a patronizing tone of voice.

Blaise looked at him through furious eyes.

"Fine. Of you won't take care of Harry- I'll talk to someone who will." she spat.

She walked out of the room, slamming the door hard.

Eirwen, take this to Lucius Malfoy" Blaise said, tying a letter to Eirwen's leg, her own owl still out hunting.

Control. Control. Control. She chanted to himself silently, hurrying to Slytherin.

"Fealty" she muttered, stepping inside.

Draco was nowhere to be seen, so Blaise hurried up the stairs to the girl's dorm. The door was locked, but she knocked and Hermione opened it. They stepped inside, and slammed the door.

"Poor Harry" Blaise whispered softly, and turning, saw tears start to run down Hermione's face.

"Everything always happens to him," Hermione said. "I know"

Awkwardly, Blaise slung her arm around Hermione's shoulder. "He'll be alright Hermione. He'll be alright"

* * *

Harry lay in the dark. His tears were dried now, and to avoid dwelling on his bitter sadness he focused instead on how boring laying in that dark was.

_Dumbledore must have told them by now…so where's Draco? _For Harry had counted on Draco to bust his way in her soon after he found out, it was just like him.

_And Mr. Malfoy, I wonder if anyone thought to tell him?_

_Not that he'd care. "Stop it" _Harry said to himself firmly_. 'You start getting depressed and paranoid now and you'll never stop.'_

As he lay quietly, staring into blackness, it was hard to resist.

He lay there, for what seemed like hours. At last something happened to disturb the silence that made him deathly afraid his hearing was gone too. A click as the door to the hospital wing opened, and soft footsteps.

"Draco?" Harry asked hesitatingly.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Potter, but your friends will see you tomorrow.

Harry smiled, a small faint smile. "Sir." he said contently.

"I'm here to test you on potion's ingredients." Professor Snape's dry voice said in his ears.

"Really?" Harry asked incredulously.

"No"

Harry laughed. _If I wasn't lying down, I would have fallen. He made a joke!_

The dry voice of his potions' Master, and head of house stayed with Harry for a long time, as they chatted, Harry amazed at Professor Snape's conversation skills. At last the Professor stood.

"I have marking to do, and I daresay you need your sleep."

Harry hesitated, a question burning in his mind. "Spit it out Mr. Potter."

Harry, for all that he could not see, still ducked his head. "Why did you come to talk to me today sir?" he asked at last.

"I am the head of Slytherin house. Do you remember when you came here, as a first year and you were told that your house would be like your family? Well…all you absurd children are."

This last bit was said briskly, and then Professor Snape left. Harry smiled in the darkness.

For all the tears shed over Harry's fate that night, no one else came to see him. Because of the tears shed that night, no one came to check on the Slytherin dorms either, until approximately 8 o'clock the next morning.

"Draconis" a voice was heard in the dorms. The room was a bustle of children talking, some frantically studying, apparently the second years had a test.

Lucius Malfoy stalked in, grabbed a first year boy by the back his robes, and said, "Go and get my son"

The boy hastily obeyed, coming back out and saying timidly. "He's not in there, Sir"

Lucius looked furious, and was joined by Professor Snape shortly, having been alerted to the trouble.

Professor Snape clapped his hands once and silence fell. "Has anyone seen Draco Malfoy today?"

He asked quickly.

A negative answer from the house, and half puzzled, half alarmed looks from Hermione and Blaise told him all he needed to know.

The pain was intense, and Draco gritted his teeth to avoid crying out.

"Of course, this is only a pale imitation" Narcissa said, "When our lord returns, you will be marked properly. Draco could not move his body, but he tilted his head slightly and saw the red gaping wound, a skull with a snake protruding from his mouth, that was dribbling blood down his arm.

"I'm bleeding," he said, trying to laugh scornfully.

Narcissa smiled, and pulled her face into a ghastly parody of motherly concern.

"Let Mummy fix it for you" she said in a sweet voice, grabbing a knife, and a goblet.

She pushed it hard into his arm, ignoring his gasp of pain, and held the goblet out to catch his fast flowing blood.

When it was half full, she pulled it away and taking out her wand stopped the bleeding.

"Now, is my little boy thirsty?" she cooed. Draco closed his eyes and turned his head away.

The blond woman erupted into violence

"Don't disrespect- slap- your –slap mother- slap," she screamed, punctuating her words with blows to the face.

"Now drink!" she yelled the goblet to his lips and he turned away.

"Fine." now she was icy calm again. "Nothing for two days. Then we'll see how you feel."

**Angst for everyone!**

**Reviews please, cos I love them**


	16. Lucius and Severus

**Lots of Lucius and Severus in this chapter. I am not a big Dumbledore fan; so don't expect him to always do the right thing. In addition, there is something I am considering including, you probably will be able to guess from this chapter so feel free to tell me yea or nay for it. **

Lucius Malfoy was furious. His ice blue eyes glinted dangerously as he strode past students and teachers alike, Professor Snape at his side. "Albus" he yelled and the gargoyles looked at each other.

"Good morning Lucius, was there something you wanted?" Dumbledore asked, coming from a passageway behind them.

"My son." Lucius said, annunciating each word. "Has gone missing."

Dumbledore looked at Snape, who stared back at him expressionless.

"Don't worry sir, we'll find your son. Dumbledore snapped into action, ignoring the fiercely glaring man as he took out a quill and piece of parchment wrote something down and spelled it shut. He then threw it into the air and watched it glide off. "I'm alerting the teachers," he explained. "We'll send the students to their dorms again, and search the grounds…. now Mr. Malfoy " he added, please step into my office for a moment, we need to have a chat." Dumbledore said, smiling slightly.

This set Lucius off.

"What shall we talk about Dumbledore, how you managed to lose a student?" Lucius said all of this calmly, as if they were talking about the weather, or a missing pair of spectacles.

Severus whispered in Mr. Malfoy's ear.

"Don't be ridiculous Severus, its not your fault, you weren't even on the grounds last night. Excluding your time with Mr. Potter of course." Lucius said. "Which reminds me, and Mr. Malfoy turned to go "I shall go and see Mr. Potter now."

Mr. Malfoy stalked away, and an odd silence fell as Dumbledore and Snape regarded one another.

"So Albus, what are you planning on doing with Mr. Potter?" Snape asked. "When are you updating the wards for him?"

Dumbledore sighed, and passed a hand over his temple.

Silence.

"You ARE planning on updating them aren't you Albus?" Severus said, his tone reminding Albus of a night many years ago, when a younger Severus Snape had asked him a similar question.

"_And you ARE expelling them aren't you headmaster?" the black haired teen stood tall, his eyes the only outward sign of the ordeal he'd faced that night._

_Albus Dumbledore smiled at the teen in front of him._

_Expel Sirius Black and James Potter? Because of a Slytherin? I'll be eaten alive._

"_Now Mr. Snape, it was a prank. Unfortunately taken too far, but a prank nonetheless. Mr. Black has been reprimanded, fifty points taken from Gryffindor and a week of detention for both of them." Albus said, still smiling._

_Then he frowned slightly. "You also have a detention Mr. Snape."_

"_Me?" Snape asked. "Why?"_

"_You broke curfew"_

_Snape glared. He felt as if his head would explode. "I could have died. Worse, I could have been turned into a thing like Lupin. They get detention? For attempted murder?" Snape yelled, his voice breaking._

_Dumbledore frowned, his patience wearing thin._

"_That's enough Mr. Snape. You may go to your dormitory now. Remember, I forbid you to tell anyone, or you will be the one who gets expelled."_

Snape glared at Albus, also remembering that night long ago. The fear, then the realization that at least he'd be free of his tormentors now, they'd have to be expelled. The anger and disbelief when he was denied. When the perfect golden Gryffindors were let off.

"Albus. I hope you're not about to tell me you're sending him home," the head of Slytherin said warningly.

"I can't afford to hire someone to upgrade the wards." Dumbledore said, "He'll be better off at home anyway. With his family, they can take care of him"

"But what about the pro-" Severus was cut off as Albus jerked him towards him with surprising strength for an old man.

A strange glint appeared in his eyes.

"He can't defeat Him now. Harry is blind Severus. Its time we started looking elsewhere, not wasting our time with a cripple."

Professor Snape stared, amazed at this callous indifference. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised old man" he spat at last. "I think your responsibilities have crushed your brain. You never gave a shit about anyone other than your precious Gryffindors." "Language Severus" Albus said, gliding into his office and locking the door, leaving a vengeful Professor to glare at the gargoyles, who glared irritably back.

* * *

Harry was lying in the dark thinking. Thinking mainly about Sirius Black. How ironic. I have a godfather, who is a murdering lunatic. "Thanks God" he said out loud. "I ask for a real family and you send a crazed murderer. I appreciate it."

The door to the hospital wing creaked as it opened, but there was silence for a few seconds so Harry was unsure as to who had entered. "Hello?" he said uncertainly, lying back hard, and bringing his hands up near his face instinctively.

Strong hands gripped his, and brought them to his side. "No need to worry Mr.- Harry," a voice said.

"Mr. Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Miss Zabini wrote to me, telling me of your…misfortune. I came up here to see what I could do." Mr. Malfoy answered, letting go of Harry's hands.

"Do you know what's going to happen to me?" Harry asked.

Lucius gazed at the boy lying listlessly in front of him.

"No. I'm afraid I don't, I didn't get a chance to ask…that old fool" Lucius seethed.

Harry didn't say anything.

"Listen…Harry" said Mr. Malfoy, speaking stiffly as always.

"You know. You are welcome at Malfoy manor."

"Yes I know sir" Harry said mystified.

"Perhaps you don't realise what I mean. I am asking…if you will consider it your home."

Harry swallowed hard.

"You do not have to decide now of course." Mr. Malfoy added.

Suddenly Harry had a horrible thought.

"Sir. Is this…is this because…because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived?" he asked, leaning away from where he could feel Mr. Malfoy sitting.

His shoulders were seized, and Harry was made to sit up straighter, until he was fully upright and, he assumed, facing Mr. Malfoy.

"Who are you to Draco?" he asked in an almost angry voice.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked bewilderedly.

"Who are you, what does Draco call you?"

"Harry."

"What did Lily and James Potter name you?" the blond man fired another question out.

"Harry James Potter."

"You were not born the boy who lived, it's not your fault you had it thrust upon you by meddling wizards and idiot reporters, to me you are Harry. You are Harry my son's best friend, Harry the Slytherin seeker, Harry the boy-who-is-topping-Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Malfoy sighed. "I'm sorry if I frightened you, but I have always believed it is ridiculous to put such pressure on you," his voice became more lighthearted

"If you had been in Gryffindor doubtless you would have turned out a nosy little brat, with no subtlety at all, saving the world everyday".

Harry laughed. "Saving the world everyday is a bad thing?"

"Harry if you want to save the world, wait until you are an adult. You have 4 more years of school before you even think of getting into any trouble."

* * *

Blaise and Hermione were pacing the common room. As soon as the message had come, Slytherin house had proceeded to their common room as a group, and whilst the older years played cards, and the younger years talked and chatted incessantly, most of the third year was silent.

Crabbe, Goyle and Nott were sitting in a huddle as usual; Nott appeared to be criticizing their homework.

The Head of House was absent, and so Professor Vector was watching them, from the corner of a room as he marked Arithmancy essays.

Every few minutes Blaise would make a rush for the door, only to be stopped by Professor Vector's calm voice.

"Miss Zabini, it is not safe out there" and she would turn, and start pacing again, Hermione joining in the pacing, but not the mad rushes at the door.

* * *

Severus Snape knocked on the door to the hospital wing hard, still angry.

Lucius Malfoy answered the door, and Severus smiled despite himself. Lucius wasn't used to playing the role of a butler. "Yes Severus, what do you want?" he asked, not amused that he was being interrupted.

"Now Lucius" Severus said smiling inwardly but not changing in expression "That's a hospital wing, not your office, people are allowed in there". Lucius looked at him, and said "Well come in then" Severus shook his head. "No I need to talk to you outside."

Lucius ducked back inside and said something to Harry, then came outside, shut the door and cast a privacy charm over himself and Severus. Severus grabbed his arm, and pulled him close. "Now Severus, this is hardly the time" Lucius said, and Snape scowled. "I didn't mean that idiot. I think you are going to want to know this"

Approximately two minutes later the peace of the corridors was shattered as two men in black robes strode towards Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore didn't come out of his office.

* * *

Blaise Zabini had finally had enough. She and Hermione has just started some random chatting, when she stopped in the middle of a sentence, leaped to her feet and dashed out the door, ignoring Professor Vector's mild voice.

She ran down the corridors, and after running up 3 flights of stairs was sincerely glad she had short hair, else her neck would have been dripping with sweat. Glancing out windows that she passed, occasionally she would see that figure of a teacher, and once she had to hide behind a suit of amour as Professor Flitwick came past.

Perhaps luckily for her, because Blaise was never the most graceful and stealthy of girls, the next time she saw someone, it was the person's she was looking for, and they were at the far end of a long corridor.

Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy were standing close together, whispering. All she heard was.

"They are searching, there's no point you joining them!"

Mr. Malfoy looked furious; Professor Snape looked his usual inscrutable self.

The last thing she noticed was Mr. Malfoy putting his hand on Professor Snape's shoulder before she was spotted.

"What are you doing out of Slytherin?" Professor Snape asked, walking forward and brushing off Lucius's hand.

"I wanted to know if…well what you were doing about my letter. If you were mad at me," she added.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy_

_I'm sorry to bother you but something has happened I think you should know, Harry's told me that he writes to you._

_He's started to get a lot of headaches, and today something happened to him. We just finished Quidditch trials and he said his head hurt, he was really freaking out. We took him to the hospital wing, and Madam Pomfrey reckons he caught a virus or something…it hurt his eyes, he can't see now. I can't really go into detail here, Dumbledore is planning to send him home, but I thought if anyone could stop him, it would be you._

_Yours respectfully_

_Blaise Zabini_

"No Miss Zabini, I am very glad you alerted me," Lucius said, adding, "I will stop that old fool, and find my son, have no fear of that"

Draco groaned. His arm felt like it had been plunged into a vat of acid, and he noted idly that it was already turning black and scarring. He was chained to a wall by his ankles, and he was cold. Draco grimaced. It was probably nighttime, not that he could really tell, it was always dark in here. He settled back, pressing his back into the wall, and tried to sleep.

**Thanx to everyone who reviewed chapter 15**

**shady gurl**

**firestarter99**

**SemmaFan**

**HecateDeMort**


	17. I am in the dark too, I sympathise

**Draco groaned. His arm felt like it had been plunged into a vat of acid, and he noted idly that it was already turning black and scarring. His ankles were chained to a wall, and he was cold. Draco grimaced. It was probably nighttime, not that he could really tell, it was always dark in here. He settled back, pressing his back into the wall, and tried to sleep.**

Draco's arm bled, it should have stopped by now but hadn't.

_And I hurt now_

_And I bleed now_

_And I know that, as I lie awake at night_

_Nobody's watching over me_

_I am so afraid, _

_Please let me die_

_I don't want to live_

_I can't bear it._

_Just kill me quickly_

_End it all right here_

_Just kill me quickly_

Draco refused to cry. Men with dark robes entered the cell occasionally, one stopping to whisper to him. "Embrace the darkness, and you will be free"

Draco turned his head away.

Time passed, Draco had no idea how much. His legs didn't hurt anymore they were just numb. He spent his time sleeping, but was still tired, and his bones never stopped aching from the cold.

He was alone, except for the men in dark cloaks, who looked at him as though he was a freak show, and seemed to have been ordered to guard him. One always seemed to pity him, even through the strange mask he was wearing Draco saw it in his eyes.

There was nothing to look at, nothing to do really. Draco thought about his father, wondered if he was looking for him, wondered if Harry and the others missed him. Draco thought about Professor Snape. He smiled as he remembered asking his father once when he was just a child,

'Why does godfather come over so often, doesn't he like his house?'

And his father had smiled and said 'Why, he likes your company.'

Little Draco had thought about that, and said 'Yes, but I think he likes yours more' and then couldn't understand why his father had laughed.

Draco returned to the present, to the stifling dark and cold. 'I suppose this is what Harry feels like now' he thought. 'Except maybe not so cold.'

**I have a long chapter all ready and typed, I'm just not sure whether to post it. Another thing. My sense of time is not good, so please just ignore any mistakes I might make. I got no replies to the question I asked last chapter, so I'll just do as I feel like.**


	18. Like a child, Like a Mother

**Okay I'm not sure where I'm going now; no one is answering me.**

**The writer gods are being a little horrid. Lol**

**In which Harry is concerned**

Harry sat up, snatching wildly where he thought Madam Pomfrey's sleeve would be.

At last his hand collided with it and she stopped moving, "Mr Potter, what is it?" she asked smoothing out his blanket, as he scowled.

"Where's Draco?" he asked, noting that he sounded more like Dudley than he ever had before. Which was a very disturbing thought.

"I'm afraid I don't know," she said, stepping back.

"Perhaps you should ask the Headmaster, or Mr Malfoy."

"I forgot" Harry mumbled. "And he hasn't come since yesterday, so maybe he's gone home"

Harry was bored.

He waited until he was sure the mediwitch had left the room and swung his legs out of bed, standing up quickly and feeling dizzy. Using his left hand he scrabbled around on the desk next to his bed before he found his glasses, and put them on, feeling naked without them.

Holding his arms out in front of himself he managed to take one step before a high-pitched noise rang out. Pomfrey bustled in scolding. "Mr Potter I told you to stay in bed for at least the rest of today," she said pushing him back into bed.

Exploding with frustration he flung himself back on the bed, hitting his head on the end of the bed. Madam Pomfrey saw this and raised her wand to his head, presumably to heal him but as soon as Harry felt the touch of her wand on his head he flung himself away again.

"Don't. Just don't bother"

"Harry, let me heal you, we don't want you getting sick."

Harry burst out finally. "What am I, stupid? I know I'm being sent home, that's probably why Draco isn't coming to see me, he's not friends with muggles!"

Harry was well aware he was being a drama queen, but he didn't care.

"Bugger you Dumbledore!" he yelled, screaming it over and over until his voice was hoarse. Even in the middle of his rant Harry was surprised at himself- he never yelled like this.

He'd just started another round of screaming when it happened. As if a pipe had burst in his head Harry was suddenly flooded with memories.

They were hazy and unclear, but he distinctly remembered being in the headmaster's office, and watching Draco, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Blaise come in. Harry thought hard, but couldn't think of any time he'd gone there in his first year. Memories hit him fast and hard, and he gasped at each one, but they were gone too fast for him to focus. The last thing that he saw in his mind, an image that lingered was of him in the hospital wing. He felt rising panic as he realised he was tied down and Harry screamed at the top of his lungs. **(In his memory- not in real life)**

Harry sat up finally. "Weird" he muttered to himself.

"I guess that's yet another thing to ask Professor Dumbledore about".

Later 

He sat on the end of his bed, alone in his dormitory after finally being allowed to leave it; he was quickly portkeyed to his room, and told to stay in here, and not to go wandering downstairs.

He was just considering rebelling, two minutes after the headmaster had left, when a slight noise told him someone entered the room.

"Hey, just 'cause I can't see is no reason not to knock when you enter the room" he scolded whoever it was, hoping against hope that it was Draco.

"Hey just cause you can't see is no reason to give orders." a voice replied lightheartedly. "When do I ever knock anyway?"

Blaise walked over, and sat beside Harry on his bed. Harry jumped in surprise and Blaise laid a hand on his shoulder. "Chill dude" she said.

Harry smiled. "Where's Draco?" he asked.

She laughed, but Harry thought he could detect a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Well...I know your priorities. Not where's Hermione, where's Ron, where's Neville...just where's Draco?"

Harry blushed, then realised she was trying to distract him.

"Ha… funny. Where is he?"

Blaise was silent. The door opened again and Hermione entered.

"Ron and Neville won't come in" Hermione offered the silent room.

"And Draco?" Harry said, determined not to have to ask again.

There was more silence and Harry had the impression that the other 2 were silently arguing about something.

"Well..." Hermione said at last.

"Draco's not here" Blaise jumped in.

"He's."

"Gone"

"Kidnapped, we think"

It was as those words were spoken that another loud noise was heard, a piercing and shrieking wail, audible only to the occupants of Harry's dorm, and an old man sitting in his office eating lemon drops.

Said old man stood up, and scowling in annoyance briefly, before he retrieved his wand from where he stashed it, and stepped into a cupboard on his wall. A flash of green light- reminiscent of the Avada Kedavra curse- and he was standing in the Slytherin 3rd year boys dorm, looking down at the children gathered around Harry.

"Children, children, children. Why did you tell Harry that shocking lie?" he asked them, smiling paternally at Harry- momentarily forgetting Harry couldn't see him.

None of the Slytherins replied.

"My dear boy. Draco isn't kidnapped. I know you are trying to spare Harry"- he directed this last bit at Blaise and Hermione "But he should face this."

"Face what?" Harry asked at last.

"Draco has betrayed you all"

"NO!" simultaneous denials came from all 3, and Blaise ripped out her wand.

"Take it back," she demanded.

Dumbledore looked at her. "Don't be silly miss. " he motioned gently and her wand flew into his outstretched hand.

"And don't any of you try anything either" he said to Hermione and Harry. Hermione also had her wand out, and Harry too, although his was pointing at the wall to Dumbledore's left.

"I am sorry, for all of you, but you must face this." Dumbledore didn't look sorry- he looked vindicated.

Hermione nodded sadly. Blaise gazed at her in surprise and shock, before her gaze focused on Hermione's hands. Hidden behind Harry's back she patiently spelled something out. A-G-R-E-E.

Blaise looked reluctant, and shook her head slightly.

Hermione gave her a look. Blaise nodded.

Blaise looked at the Headmaster, and thought it turned her stomach, nodded in agreement with his words.

"Sir, do you have any proof?

"Yes Miss Granger, but I'm afraid I cannot share it with you at this point in time. I urge you to be satisfied with my word."

"Okay. It makes sense, after all. Its typical of Malfoy really" Hermione nodded at him.

Dumbledore stared at Harry.

In front of him he saw a small thin boy. Wearing glasses that were useless now, although to some extent hid dull eyes that spoke of his blindness. His face was blank, and his hands shook slightly, he was still clutching his wand tightly.

'_And this is the saviour of our world?'_ Dumbledore thought. _"_

_We're well shot of him_"

Albus left.

Ron and Neville were standing outside Slytherin nervously. Students hurrying to and fro glared at the boys, and when Professor Snape and Lucius Malfoy swept by Ron nearly jumped out of his skin, despite the fact he was not even favoured with a glare.

The two boys waited patiently, but neither Blaise nor Hermione came out to tell them what was going on.

Professor Dumbledore exited Slytherin surprising them; they hadn't seen him go in. He smiled vaguely at the two boys but ignored their query about Harry and sped off down the corridor.

The Riddle mansion was still dilapidated in the eyes of the muggle villagers. To a wizarding eye however, it was a magnificent house, ostensibly owned by Macnair, who had restored it to its former appearance, and set high iron walls around it. These walls were covered in repelling spells, so that Muggles who approached it suddenly remembered they'd left the oven on at home, and ran away.

This was to the utter confusion of a few homeless people, looking for a place to squat; to their own astonishment they found themselves running to turn the oven off in a home they did not own.

Lucius Malfoy walked quietly through echoing halls. Inside his cool demeanor his heart was racing with fear for his son, but he kept himself to a cautious walk, so as to not make too much noise. The faint glimpse he'd gotten of Avery and Rookwood patrolling the boundaries had told him all he needed to know. _She is here_.

He'd avoided them easily enough, Narcissa counted more on her wards to keep people out than her guards. Technically he should not have been able to climb the high walls, but he argued with the wards and they'd let him through. "I am her husband- she wants to see Me." this was technically a half-truth. Lucius and Narcissa were still legally married. In the end they'd given in, as Lucius knew they would. "Foolish, very foolish" he mumbled." Shouldn't have used the Malfoy wards to guard this place."

"More foolish to talk to yourself" a voice muttered in his ear. "Severus!" Lucius said shocked, quickly casting a silencing charm over the area just around him and pulling the Potion's Professor into a darkened alcove. "What are you doing here?" he asked furiously.

"More to the point what are you doing here, without me?" Professor Snape replied sharply.

"There was no point involving you in this, I can do this without assistance." Lucius replied. "Go home"

"I'm not leaving," Severus said defiantly, slipping an invisibility cloak over his head.

Lucius sighed, and continued to walk.

* * *

Draco was blue with cold, his arm burnt like a rat was stuck in their clawing and biting at him and he was sitting in his own filth. 

His ankles ached from contact with the cold metal, and he wriggled his legs feebly, trying to get some feeling back.

It was of course at this moment that Narcissa Malfoy re-entered his cell, wrinkling her nose at the smell.

"Ah, ready to get up are you dear?" she said in a soft, playful voice, as if talking to a baby.

Draco looked at her blearily.

She pulled out her wand and waved it, and the chains disappeared. "Get in here" she called down the corridor behind her and a man entered the room. Draco thought his heart would stop. The long blond hair looked all too familiar.

"Not again" he whispered.

Thankfully when next he looked, Draco realised it was not his father standing before him.

It was Dolohov, a distant cousin of the Malfoy family, which accounts for the hair.

"Get him up" Narcissa stared down at her son, and then turned away, not watching as Dolohov gripped Draco's arms, and grabbed him around the shoulders and legs. Draco burned with humiliation, a fourteen year old being carried like a child, but when he tried to walk himself his numb legs collapsed and Narcissa turned around again, and ordered Dolohov to pick him up.

The three headed out of the cold corridor, and into another room where Draco was carefully placed on a chair, and Narcissa sat down across from him. Draco looked up and was surprised to see Dolohov smiling at him.

"Well done cousin," he said, before exiting the room. Draco looked down where Dolohov had been looking at saw again the brand on his arm, still red and sore.

Draco stayed silent, and turned to watch Dolohov out of the room, anything was better than facing his mother.

"That's your cousin Draco," she said almost warningly, but with a hint ofamusement.

_What_? Draco turned around confused again.

'_Random'_

"I know, what's your point?" he said, still not meeting her eyes.

"Come on, don't be like that. I don't have a problem with it," she said kindly.

Draco finally looked at her. _Why is she talking to me like this?_

"Fine, keep your secrets" she laughed.

"Do you remember when you were little before"- and here her face darkened "you turned against me, I used to call you Prince, and I gave you a golden snidget to play with?" she said to him. "And you'd race after it on your broom."

Draco shook his head. "I'm a keeper, not a seeker now anyway. Besides, I thought Father gave me that."

Narcissa bared her teeth. "No. It was me!" she yelled, her eyes glowing with anger briefly, she stood up and made a swift motion as if to hit Draco. "It's always Father this and Father that with you isn't it. The man is a-"

Draco tried to stand, but his legs were still numb and he fell again, pain shooting through his arm.

Instantly her anger was gone, and thought he flinched away she helped him up and back into his chair, where he shrank back into it, as far from her as he could get.

"I'm sorry dear, I just don't want you mentioning him again" she said as if scolding him for tracking mud on the floor, or swearing.

Seeming to just notice his filthy state, she drew her wand and his clothes were transformed. Instead of being in his plain black school robes, he was dressed in a white shirt, jeans and black joggers. Muggle clothes. Draco looked at his mother, and himself incredulously. "This was my-" he began "Favourite outfit before Hogwarts" she finished. "I know"

"Not many people know you liked muggle clothes"

"Why are you doing this?" he asked angrily. "Because, you are my little Prince." Narcissa smiled. "I stopped being your prince long ago mother" Draco replied. He was afraid, because in her eyes, he saw only madness, and his reflection.

"You'll always be my prince"

* * *

"Harry listen to me, don't be angry, we just needed to get rid of him," Hermione said. 

"Look, we'll take you outside, Dumbledore can probably still hear us in here."

"I doubt it" Harry said reluctantly. "He probably just didn't want you to tell me, so he put something in here that goes off when we talk about it."

Harry looked reluctant.

"Don't you want to go out?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry, we'll put you under Draco's invisibility cloak." Blaise reassured him.

Harry sat still as the girls got it, but scowled when they tried to put it on him. "I'm not a baby," he snapped. "I can dress myself" he pulled it over him and asked them "Am I visible?" "No" Blaise replied. She nervously ran her fingers through her hair, ruining her black, styled locks.

The three of them exited Slytherin house at last, practically tripping over Ron and Neville, who looked at Hermione and Blaise strangely. The two girls each had a hand on Harry's shoulder to start with, but realizing they were drawing some odd looks from people around them as they appeared to be resting their hands on nothing, so Blaise and Harry held hands, with Hermione on the other side. This only looked slightly less odd.

At last they were all sitting beside the lake, Neville and Ron were shocked to hear of what the headmaster said, and Harry had stayed silent.

He spoke finally, in a voice tinged with bitterness. "Well Hermione, Blaise, like to tell me what on earth is going on?"

"Draco is missing. We don't know where he is" Blaise said. "You were in the hospital wig for 5 days Harry, he's been missing for four of those days.

"I know that, I just want to know why he hasn't been found already, and why you two agreed with Dumbledore"

"Its obvious. Neville jumped in. "We don't want him to suspect anything, its far better if he thinks we all believe and trust him implicitly. Except you Harry." Neville sounded sad. "He doesn't seem to care anymore what you think of him"

Harry stared into the darkness, willing it to disappear.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have doubted you," he said finally, checking to make sure the cloak still covered his face.

Ron, who'd stayed silent up to this point put his hand where he thought Harry's shoulder was and said "It's okay Harry mate, its cool" Harry smiled, but realizing that Ron couldn't see him said "Thanks mate"

"But why would he lie about Draco?" Hermione burst out at last. "I was always told he was the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had."

Blaise looked at her. "He was."The dark haired girlheld up her hand to stave off an outburst from Harry.

"He is the most powerful headmaster we've ever had anyway, if that's what you mean by greatest. He's the most unorthodox, the most generally well like by his students. The fact that he is also a git doesn't change that. He has great powers, and great prejudice. He hates Slytherin house, although generally he hides it well. Apart from the obvious favoritism, like in our first year when despite the fact we won the Quidditch cup, Ravenclaw suddenly gained about 100 points over night and we lost." Blaise finished and lapsed into silence again.

Hermione looked at her. "You got all that from Draco didn't you"

"Yep" said Blaise unabashedly. "Except he wouldn't tell me why Dumbledore hated Slytherin, but I'm sure he knows"

It was at that moment that Harry remembered what he had glimpsed in his mind in the hospital wing.

"Guys, I have to ask you one more thing" he began.

"Do any of you remember being in Dumbledore's office in our first year?" Frowns and "No's" all round.

"It's just. When I was in the hospital, I remembered something that I'd never seen before. I don't remember it. If that makes any sense."

From the bewildered looks he was getting he thought not.

Neville spoke. "You have a memory of something, that never happened. Is that what you mean?"

"Yes" Harry said grateful someone made sense of what he was trying to say.

"Don't worry, we'll ask the head-" Hermione trailed off.

"We'll ask Professor Snape" Blaise finished for her.

The four of them sat by the lake a while longer, each lost in their thoughts, each coming back to one question. Where is he?

**Well. Here's a nice long update for you. I think I'm back on track but as always any questions or comments are appreciated. Just to warn you all, I have to steal time to write out of my study time so I won't be updating unless I get some reviews. Sorry.**

**A big Thankyou to all my reviewers up till now, especially fox.thief, shady gurl and HectateDeMort, my reviewers for chapter 16 who said such nice things :) you guys rock!**


	19. Creating a Circle

Hermione and Blaise sat close together.

_Its funny how empty the Slytherin table feels now. _

_I mean surely the absence of two insignificant third year boys shouldn't leave such a hole?_

Hermione glanced around at Blaise sitting silently by her side, eating.

Professor Dumbledore glanced fleetingly at the Slytherin table and Hermione met his eyes.

She smiled vaguely at him and he looked away, Hermione gritted her teeth to keep from scowling, thinking of Harry sitting alone in his dorm clumsily eating his dinner. They'd told Harry to come with them, and he'd snapped at them angrily.

"Yes, because we want the whole of Hogwarts staring at me and wondering why I can't seem to get food in my mouth on the first go anymore?"

At last the girls had given up, "Fine, just sit up here and pity yourself!" Blaise had yelled, storming out. Hermione had hesitated, glancing from Harry to the door in silence. Harry told her to get out too, and so she left, sitting beside Blaise whose face was still flushed with anger.

Blaise stabbed her fork hard into her potatoes, scattering them over the table and earning herself foul looks from the older years, looks she returned defiantly. _Professor Snape would be glaring at me too- if he was here_ she thought, looking at the staff table.

The girls finished dinner and were about to leave, when Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Okay children" he said beaming down on them, until he remembered what he was about to say and his face altered, became solemn.

"As some of you may already know, one of our students has been. Injured. It has fallen to me to inform you of what is happening. I am of course speaking of Mr. Harry Potter, of Slytherin House who has been struck by an illness that has rendered him blind. He will be going to stay with his family now, they will assist with his recuperation."

Hermione gripped Blaise's wrist under the table, muttering "Don't, don't react" as Blaise clenched her teeth to keep from saying something loud and sarcastic. "You're turning into Ron" Hermione said next, and instantly Blaise calmed down, shooting Hermione a dirty look. "Low" she said and Hermione smiled.

"Speaking of Ron" Blaise said next pointing surreptitiously at the Gryffindor table. Hermione stifled a laugh. Ron was glaring in indignation at Dumbledore, his mouth still full of food. Neville was determinedly studying the tablecloth.

Hermione realised Dumbledore was still talking, but he appeared to have moved on. "Finally, the Ravenclaw- Hufflepuff Quidditch match will be playing tomorrow at 9am. Goodnight children" he said, and left the table abruptly. Professor McGonagall stared after him.

Hermione and Blaise stood up and hurried over to Ron and Neville. "Do you guys want to come up and see Harry? We can play…I don't know something to cheer him up"

Ron and Neville looked at each other. "Okay" it was at that moment that another boy approached them. His eyes narrowed as he saw the Slytherins, he ignored them and talked to Ron. "Hey, are you coming to play chess tonight?" Ron looked uncertain. "I was going to go see Harry," he said awkwardly. Seamus looked at him. "Why do you waste your time with Slytherins Ron?" he asked. "Slimy gits"

Hermione frowned. "Excuse me, you rude little Gryffindor, but the 'slimy gits' are right here!" Seamus looked at her. "What's your point, squirrel?" Ron looked shocked and started to say something, but Blaise got in first. She pulled her wand out and held it out in front of her "You stupid prick, apologise" her eyes blazed (Lol) and she took a step forward. Seamus glowered and pulled his own wand.

"Expelliarmus!" "Tarantallegra"

Blaise was hit but managed to get off a spell anyway

"Infligo Per"

"Finite Incantatem, Accio wands."

Professor McGonagall looked sternly at Blaise and Seamus both flushed red with anger and exertion.

"A detention for both of you. 7 o clock tomorrow, and 20 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor" she said.

'But Professor" Seamus started.

'Mr. Finnegan, there is NO excuse for dueling in the Great Hall, and Miss Zabini, I am shocked. I want to see both of you outside my office, 7 o'clock tomorrow morning; you will be cleaning the Transfiguration classroom. I suggest you bring your books as I believe you have double transfiguration first tomorrow?" the two nodded. "Good, you shall be able to get in a good two hours before class starts then. She handed them back their wands, and said "Mr. Finnegan, come I shall escort you to Gryffindor tower, make sure you don't get lost on the way."

Back in Slytherin tower, with Ron and Neville in tow. The two stood nervously inside the common room, aware of the poisonous looks some of the Slytherins were throwing them. They looked around at the room.

"This isn't like Gryffindor tower," Neville said. The furniture was dark wood, with giant armchairs scattered near the fire, in an emerald green colour. A room led off to 'the study area' Hermione said, pointing it out as they walked past. "And inside there is another room which leads to our potion area." she smiled faintly at the looks Ron and Neville exchanged.

"Slytherins get good marks in potions for other reasons then the teacher is our head of house" she said.

"Of course some people are just hopeless cases" Blaise interjected discreetly motioning towards Crabbe and Goyle, who along with Theodore Nott were doing homework.

Ron followed behind the girls avoiding the eyes of other students in the room.

"Where are you off to then?" a voice asked. The four students turned to face Adrian Pucey, one of the Slytherin chasers, a 6th year. "To see Harry," Blaise replied, smiling at him.

Adrian smiled back, and looked at Ron and Neville questioningly. "They're his friends too," Hermione said.

He shrugged. "Okay. Can you tell Harry I'm sorry about Quidditch?" he said, and then walked away.

Hermione looked affronted. "Boys. All they think about is Quidditch." Neville started to nod in agreement, then stopped.

"No, I think he just didn't want Harry to think he felt sorry for him. So he focused on Quidditch, cos…" Neville trailed off, losing the thread of his argument.

Blaise interrupted impatiently, "Yeah whatever, can we go now?"

"Okay, okay keep your shirt on"

* * *

Lucius reached the second floor, and listened in vain for what he was afraid he'd hear, cries of pain, or worse.

Severus walked close beside him, and after expanding his invisibility cloak shared it with Lucius, luckily because just as he was hidden by it his distant cousin Dolohov walked past. **(I don't know what his first name is, anyone like to share?)**

Lucius repressed the urge to grab Dolohov by his collar and shake him until he told where Draco was, and clenched his fists hard instead. He strode along corridors and froze when he heard it. Narcissa's laughter. "I shouldn't have come" he half whispered to himself, and was reassured to feel Severus's presence near him. "She can't Imperio you now, remember you are immune, that's what all that practice was for" Severus said, in a voice as near comforting as his voice ever came.

Lucius sneered, his confidence returning. "True."

It was as they neared where Lucius thought he'd heard Narcissa's laughter that they encountered guards.

Two thickset wizards in dark robes stood together outside a thick oak door. **(Soundproof. they heard Narcissa's voice when the door was opened briefly.)**

Lucius froze, cursing himself for being complacent. Of course the guards couldn't see him but they'd heard his footsteps coming and were pointing their wands in his general direction.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Master Crabbe" Severus appeared out of nowhere, shrugging of the cloak.

"Snape!"

"Correct. Oh come now, put down your wands," he commanded. "Surely I can visit my close friend the lady Narcissa without being accosted by such fine gentleman as yourselves?" sarcasm evident in his voice, although the Misters Crabbe and Goyle seemed to have missed it. They frowned anyway, and said "No. No-one sees The Lady today, she's busy."

Another voice intruded. "Severus Snape I believe?" Severus turned and saw a man striding towards him. His black robes had a white trim, and his hair was grey.

"Altrius Hester" Severus replied.

"You look frustrated my friend, you didn't think these" he said gesturing carelessly at Crabbe and Goyle "were the only ones still loyal did you?"

Snape said, still holding his wand: "Oh yes, that's what your house is famous for isn't it. _Loyalty_" he said, with just enough stress on loyalty to convey his contempt.

"That's enough." Altrius snapped.

"Stupefy!" a voice said and Altrius fell.

"Petrificus Totallus!"

"Expelliarmus."

Altrius and Goyle were down, and Crabbe was disarmed, to his shock.

Lucius pulled the cloak off and waved his wand carelessly, and the three were tied and their mouth covered.

"Its good to se you all again gentlemen" Lucius said, stepping carelessly on them to reach the door.

Severus stepped to his side and together they pulled open the door, to see an unexpected sight.

Narcissa was beaming down on Draco and he was talking.

"Yes mother, I do still love you."

"Why do you love me?" Narcissa asked.

Draco's face appeared pained. He seemed to be struggling.

"Because you are my mother, because I remember you before you turned, I told father I didn't but I do. I love you because I still hope somewhere inside me that you will change, and that we can be a family.

Narcissa looked at him as if she was trying to decide whether to be angry or happy.

"You are on my side, aren't you my little Prince?" she asked next.

"No." Draco said flatly. "I won't bow to a half blood upstart who thinks that torture is the way to get what you want, and I think you are wrong to do so." Her eyes flared.

"Who do you love more, your father or me". Draco started to answer and she held up a hand. "No wait, that's unfair."

"Do you like Professor Snape?" she asked in a dangerous voice.

"Yes."

Her face changed, the "sweetness and light" expression allgone.

"How much do you like him?"

"He is a good man, and I admire his skill in potions. He makes father smile, and I love him for that." Draco answered all the questions in a monotone, his facial expression changing and in stark contrast with his voice. Right now he looked both afraid and embarrassed.

"Do you care that he is corrupting your father, my husband?"

Draco couldn't answer. "I don't understand"

It was at that moment that the Veritaserum wore off, and Draco's face took on an expression of fear.

Narcissa was furious; she flew forward and raised her hand to slap him.

"Narcissa Black! Take your hand off my son" a voice rang out and Narcissa turned openly fuming to see Lucius standing in the doorway.

"I've come for Draco," he said.

"Did you bring your disgusting friend with you?" she asked, shocked to see him.

"Yes he did" Severus sneered as he also came into the room. "I thank you…after all coming from you that's a complement."

"Father, Godfather!" Draco cried. It was only then that the men realised Draco was tied to the chair.

"Don't worry Draco" Lucius said.

"Serpensortia!" Narcissa cried. A huge poisonous cobra came from her wand. Lucius banished it easily.

"Is that the best you can do?" he scoffed, looking remarkably like Severus.

"Imperio!" '**_Attack Snape' _**Lucius sweated hard, but managed to overcome the curse.

"That doesn't work on me anymore... Lady" he said contemptuously.

"Crucio!" she screamed hoarsely. Blinding pain overwhelmed him and he fell to the ground.

Blood came from his skin in drops like sweat, and Lucius screamed long and loud. Severus dived forward and knocked Narcissa's wand out of her hands. They struggled briefly before Severus over powered the woman, landing sharp blows to her face. A loud bang was heard and the door flew open, Dolohov rushing in, wand drawn.

He ran over to Draco, and lifted him up, chair and all. Lucius looked around weakly from the floor and called to his son. Draco started to kick his legs frantically, trying to get Dolohov to let go.

Lucius lurched to his feet, and staggered after Dolohov, who was running full tilt along the corridor, Draco's chair floating beside him.

Back inside Narcissa's room Severus was bleeding from several long scratches made by Narcissa's long nails. At last he managed to grab her arms, and slamming her head on the floor knocked her out.

He got to his feet and ran along the corridor, robes flying as he raced.

"Keep away from him" A male voice shouted.

Snape rounded the corner and came face to face with a strange sight.

Dolohov had Draco behind him as if to protect him while he faced Lucius. Lucius was streaked with blood, his blond hair in disarray and he looked furious.

"Let go of my son!" Lucius said strongly.

Dolohov shook his head and then held up his hand. Both men stopped dueling. Severus came running up, and Dolohov turned and pointed his wand at Severus, Lucius pointed his at his 'cousin'

A tense silence fell broken by Draco's voice.

"Get me out of this chair!" Draco looked frantic. His face had gone unusually pale again.

All three men turned to do so, only to be stopped by the outstretched wands of one or another.

"Lucius Malfoy, I won't let you take him," the Death Eater told him.

"Won't let me!" Lucius looked furious, his eyes flashed and his grip on his wand tightened until he was in danger of snapping it in half.

"Yes-won't let you" Dolohov looked equally angry, his trademark Malfoy hair, shorter than Lucius's was disheveled and his blue eyes lacked the frostiness of Mr. Malfoy's but standing face to face they looked like twins, surprising because of just how distant their relationship was.

Severus intervened finally; ignoring the two blonds who seemed absorbed in scowling at each other he waved his wand at Draco, who fell unconscious immediately. "Portus" he whispered next, and Draco disappeared.

"I suppose I'll be getting my "Illegal portkey" notice any moment now" he said sardonically.

"What have you done?" Dolohov yelled, furious.

"I've kept him safe," The dark haired Slytherin snapped back. He took two steps forward, grabbed the blond man around the waist and apparated away, leaving Dolohov staring despondently after them.

* * *

The hospital wing was busy again. A bed in the corner, one Madam Pomfrey had started to refer to as the "Slytherin bed" due to Harry and Draco's frequent occupation of it was again full. The boy lying in it was protesting vigorously. "I need to go back, don't you understand they're still there!" Madam Pomfrey not understand this but guessing he was talking about Professor Snape and his father merely replied, "They are adults, they can take care of themselves."

Despite Draco's protests however, he doubted he would have been able to go back, if she was foolish enough to let him. His legs and hands still shook slightly from the effects of the Cruciatus curse, and his legs felt weak still.

Madam Pomfrey had at last managed to get Draco to drink a potion to help with the nerve damage suffered under the Cruciatus curse, he had told her nothing so far of where he had been 'But' she thought grimly 'A healer recognizes the signs.'

When the door to the hospital wing flew open the mediwitch knew who it would be. "Mr. Malfoy, and Professor Snape. Draco is in the bed on the left. I trust you will not disturb him too much?" she frowned at them, but to her surprise Mr. Malfoy almost smiled at her as he hurried to his son, long graceful strides.

"Son." he said. "How are you?"

Draco smiled at them hollowly, his habitual mask firmly in place. Lucius cursed inwardly, he recognized it, being a patron of the blank look himself.

"I must say, mister Malfoy," Professor Snape said, smirking. "I was surprised to hear your appraisal of myself. I think perhaps your brains are addled." This coaxed both a genuine smile, and a blush from the reticent Malfoy boy.

"Yes well, that's what Veritaserum does for you." Draco smirked back and then dropped his eyes to the blanket.

"Relapse" he muttered.

Lucius sat on Draco's bed, and cast a silencing charm, leaving Professor Snape out.

"Thanks ever so" he scoffed, aware that they could hear him, although he couldn't not hear them.

Lucius offered him an apologetic look and then turned to his son.

* * *

When the Professor returned, he was greeted with a sight he had not seen since Draco was a child: The pale haired boy and his tall frosty father sharing a hug, two silver shadows in the darkening ward.

Severus hesitated in the doorway, reluctant to intrude, feeling ridiculous to even be there he grimaced mentally.

Draco's eyes met his, and looked deep into them.

He whispered something to his father. Lucius turned around and piercing silver blue eyes met black eyes filled with memory.

Draco beckoned to the Potions Professor. Professor Snape took one step inside and then stopped again.

Understanding flooded Lucius's face. He disengaged himself from his son reluctantly and walked over to the Professor.

He took his hand, and despite Severus scowling at him he pulled him over to the bed. 'I can't believe I am doing this' Lucius thought. Memories flooded his head of his father, staring at him.

_Octavius Malfoy looked down at his 16-year-old son, who had tried to hug him after being responsible for winning the House Cup for the third time, thanks to his exceptional marks in Defense against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions and Arithmancy. "Men do not touch other men, except when shaking hands. Men do not hug, do not kiss and Malfoy men do not indulge in public displays of affection!" the last a warning as his son had tried to hug him on the train platform._

'_Or any displays of affection' Lucius thought sullenly._

"_If you had read the Malfoy code on your birthday like you were supposed to…"_

Lucius smiled at Severus, and the Professor was amazed anew as he was pulled into the circle, Draco hugging him hesitantly at first, and as it became apparent that there would be no objection without reservation. The three of them stayed in this position for a long time, one dark haired man and theblond shadows who were his silver linings.

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, love you all.**

**Why is Dumbledore acting like this? Well basically because that is who he is. He is interested in Harry because of his role in the prophecy, but for nothing else. Dumbledore isn't always very fair to the Slytherin house, and when the sorting hat shouted out Slytherin, Dumbledore abandoned any idea of being…all grandfatherly towards him. Moreover, his responsibilities have biased his mind. He is very old, after all. Lol not to discriminate against the elderly or anything.**

**Seamus won't have a big role in this; he's just an… example I suppose.**

**I think my fight scenes suck, but I don't have a choice really it had to happen so I just took a shot and did my best.**

**Infligo Per means knock down…loosely translated.**


	20. Flying and Sneaking Adrian and Anton

Hermione, Blaise, Ron and Neville tried to cheer Harry up, and Harry apologised for snapping at Hermione. He'd eaten in his dorm room, and told them quite firmly that he was tired, and needed to sleep. However they ignored this, and continued to talk to him until at last he agreed to come down to the common room with them. As soon as they exited Harry's room he regretted this, feeling an odd hush come over the common room as he entered, Harry scowled and tried to exit. Ron and Neville blocked his way, and some people in the room called out casually "Hey Harry"

He smiled in the direction he thought the voices came from. So Harry spent the evening sitting in front of the fire, whilst around him conversations started and ended.

He thought he overheard Draco's name a few times, but couldn't quite make out what they were talking about.

He'd just decided he would ask whoever it was what they were talking about- when Hermione and Blaise decided that they were tired, after all they had class then next day, and so Harry followed them as they led him into his dorm.

Nott was already in the room, and he grinned at Blaise. "Well Miss Zabini, I see you've finally succumbed to my charms, but this room is a bit crowded. Harry leave. Granger, you can stay." he leered.

"Shut-up asshole" Blaise said heatedly.

"Oh, a pet name for me already? Just to let you know, I prefer Master, or Theo," he said, flippantly, leering at them again.

Theo made to keep going, but seeing that the two girls had their wands out, subsided, climbing into bed and shutting the curtains.

"Night Harry" Hermione said, in a tired voice. He smiled slightly. "Night Hermione."

"Don't worry. They will find him you know" Harry continued. For no particular reason he felt optimistic, suddenly. "Mr. Malfoy won't let anything happen to Draco."

Hermione made a soft noise, as though choking back tears. "Its nice to see you have faith in someone other than yourself" she said gently.

Silence.

The brown headed girl left, and Harry lay down on his bed, without bothering to undress he kicked his shoes off, quietly so as not to wake his sleeping roommates.

"Who says I have faith in myself?" he whispered.

* * *

The two men, and the boy had sat motionless for a while, the only sound soft whispers, all three had eyes tightly closed. A last Draco reluctantly disengaged himself, wincing slightly as a large hand came into contact with a bruise on his ribs. Both men sprung back guiltily. "I'm fine" Draco said dryly, in response to the two sets of concerned looks. He smiled inwardly. A foreign expression to both of their faces, but one that suited them as well as concern can suit anyone. "Bed now. Sleep" Mr. Malfoy said. Draco sighed. "Okay. When can I see Ha-"?

"Mr. Potter is asleep. I'm sure you will see him tomorrow." Severus said, his voice back in 'Professor Snape mode'.

Hermione changed into her pajamas behind her curtains, and then opened one side of them, the side that was next to Blaise's bed. Blaise was sitting up cross-legged in her pajamas, scribbling frantically.

"Homework?" Hermione asked. "Yeah" Blaise replied, not looking up. "I have to do that history of Magic essay tomorrow morning, and I've got about two inches to go on this Defense against the Dark Arts one."

Blaise continued to scribble, her writing becoming less and less legible. "Umm Blaise, if Professor Lupin can't read it, he can't mark it" Hermione suggested teasingly. "He'll be able to read it" Blaise said confidently. "Besides, we've got Professor Harrison tomorrow, Lupin is away somewhere. And Professor Harrison has handwriting like mine anyway" she continued, smiling.

Hermione got out of bed, and came to sit on Blaise's. She glanced over the other girls shoulder.

"What's that?" she said, pointing.

"The 1670 goblin war between Hutgut and Gurbnot lasted six years," Blaise said,

"It looks like 'the 1620 gobbling beansween gubnot'…" a pillow hit Hermione in the face and she stopped, grabbing the pillow and hitting Blaise's back.

Harry sat up in bed. It was late.

He heard the night sounds of his roommates around him, the heavy snoring of Crabbe and Goyle, who to him always seemed like twins, the small whistling sound Theodore made when he was dreaming, due to a slight gap in his teeth and a tendency to sleep with his mouth open.

Harry was finding it hard to sleep, not only his worry over Draco, but also being in the dark all day had upset his sleep patterns and he couldn't concentrate during the day, and couldn't sleep at night.

He remembered his first nights in the Slytherin dorm.

_In an extremely roomy place Harry couldn't sleep. Compared with his cupboard, the bed was heaven, but it was too open, Harry found he couldn't shut his eyes without needing to open them again and check someone wasn't looking at him. Of course this was silly as he had his curtains shut, but he still did it constantly. Surprisingly it was Ron and Draco who figured out how to help him. Harry had been lying awake as usual, closing and opening his eyes. Draco opened his curtains and pulled him from the bed, stifling his protests with one hand whilst him helped the other boy to put a cloak on over his pajamas._

_Ron waited outside the dungeons nervously, and he and Draco had ushered Harry outside, swathed in Draco's invisibility cloak. They took him out to the Quidditch pitch, its untouched green grass wet with dew._

_Ron raced to get a broom from the storage shed, and then Draco sat Harry on it. Harry protested lackadaisically. _

"_We're supposed to wait for Madam Hooch to teach us, I'll fall, and I can't fly in my pajamas" Draco swept his concerns aside and, grabbing another broom pulled Harry into the air, gracefully._

_They hovered a few feet above the ground waiting for Ron, who soon joined them. "Purebloods" Harry scoffed as he saw that they were both very competent flyers. "We didn't tell the girls, and Neville can't fly, that's why he's not here."_

_The blond and the red head were patient teachers, but soon surprised to see that Harry didn't really need instruction. Whilst he didn't know how to command his broom to come to his hand ("Up!") he lacked nothing in coordination, and as such was able to direct his broom on where to go at once._

_Ron and Draco looked at each other, and then back at Harry, who was swooping to and fro with an expression of delight on his face. "I knew he'd like this" Ron said softly, so as not to disturb Harry. The three boys flew for half the night, reluctantly relinquishing their brooms as the first pale light of the day crept into the sky. As they were walking back through the long grass that soaked their pajama bottoms Harry whistled contentedly. For a few moments at least, Harry forgot about his home life, about his cupboard, about everything._

"Dwelling in memories helps no-one." Harry whispered to himself.

At last Harry got up, and fumbled his way over to where Draco's bed was. He quickly ran his fingers down the bed until he found Draco's trunk at the end of his bed, and reached inside. His fingers brushed past clothes and books, a package wrapped in rough paper until they encountered the smooth silk of Draco's invisibility cloak.

He pulled it over his head quickly, and ran his hands down his body, checking by feel that he was fully covered.

Harry made it to the common room, stumbling and stubbing his toes he collapsed into an armchair.

He waited for a while, holding his breath to make sure no one had heard his awkward attempts at sneaking.

It was very quiet, the fire was out and only the ticking of a grandfather clock in the corner could be heard.

Harry stood gingerly, wondering to himself how he planned to make his way out of the dungeons. A soft noise came from his right and he froze. Someone yawned, and Harry realised, heart sinking that there was someone in the other armchair.

"Who's there?" a calm voice asked.

Harry said nothing.

"Don't be silly, I know someone is there. You won't be able to leave the common room without me seeing the door open anyway, you might as well give yourself up." the speaker continued.

Harry was still silent.

"Well…you have an invisibility cloak, that's quite rare in a Hogwarts student…so you come from a pureblood family most likely. Not that that narrows it down" whoever it was laughed softly. It was then that Harry recognized the voice from Quidditch practice; it was Adrian Pucey

"And you're not a seventh year, or you would have simply revealed yourself and told me to stop bothering you."

At last Harry said, "Be quiet," in a hoarse voice, so that Adrian wouldn't recognize him.

"Ah, you've decided to talk have you? You're a boy then, probably in the second or third year…hmm. Not Malfoy, he's not here." a contemplative silence. Harry realised with a sinking heart that he had bumped into perhaps the only person in Slytherin- save Professor Snape- who would be able to guess who it was. "Harry" Adrian's voice lowered to a hiss.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I…" Harry was silent. He realised that he'd no clear intention whilst leaving his room.

"I just need to see Draco."

"He's still missing, remember" Adrian's voice was gentle, unlike his voice in Quidditch, which was deep and passionate.

Harry found himself wondering when else Adrian's voice sounded deep and passionate. He blushed furiously, grateful the cloak still covered his face. _Where did that thought come from?_

_An echo of Uncle Vernon's voice popped into his head. "And another thing, something I just can't stand, these prissy bloody prancing fags!" he'd said, gesturing at two boys holding hands. The car would then speed up to pass them, so Dudley wasn't 'infected' by the bad influence._

_Harry looked back. They didn't look prissy to him; one of them had a university football jumper on._

_One of them noticed Harry's gaze and smiled, but Harry didn't smile back._

"I know he's still missing." Harry said haughtily, "I'm not stupid."

"Ah, then you were going to go look for him, weren't you?"

"No. Well yes."

"Come on Harry, go back to bed. You can't do anything now, it's past midnight." Adrian said sensibly.

"What are you doing down here then?" Harry asked at last, curious.

He coughed. "Well. I can't really say. Wait until you're older." he laughed suddenly. "Sorry to sound like your mother but I'm afraid that's the way it is."

"Okay, well whatever. I'm going now." Harry stood. The older boy watched the seat for a few seconds, before his hands snaked out and he grabbed Harry around the waist. "Got you," he said laughingly, bringing his hands up from the boy's waist and placing them on his shoulders. "You may be invisible, but you're sure not silent" he said, still in a semi whisper."

"Let me go" Harry said furiously.

"Calm down. I'm not letting you go a-wandering without me, that wouldn't be very fair. Why should you get all the fun?" Adrian said, pulling the cloak off Harry.

"Hey, I need that!" Harry said, aware suddenly that he sounded like a six year old.

"Well I don't have one, and I have no desire to get caught out of bed, even if I am a prefect." Adrian said. He pulled the cloak around his broad shoulders, and around Harry's, although it was awkward: Harry was a foot shorter, and very skinny. Harry subsided eventually, when he realised Adrian was leaving Slytherin house and not just taking him back to bed.

The two walked quietly out of the dungeons, Harry trusting Adrian, so he did not walk with his hand out in front of him, as much as he wanted to. He stumbled slightly and grabbed at mid air for support. Adrian put his arm on Harry's shoulder, and bent his back slightly so they walked more or less in step. "That's better, its easier to walk now" Adrian said, quite loudly. "Oops" he whispered, a smile in his voice.

Harry had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach he identified as nervousness. "Where are we headed Harry?"

"I guess…the hospital wing" Harry replied

"Why?"

Harry was silent. _I don't know. _"Okay, I need a headache potion anyway" Adrian suggested eventually.

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

Madam Pomfrey met Adrian at the door. Harry watched with growing amusement as Adrian turned a glowing smile on Madam Pomfrey, effective despite (or maybe because of) his Slytherin badge and she let him in. Harry followed, still under the cloak looked around. The curtains were drawn around a bed in the corner, Adrian noted as he accepted the potion and complimented Madam Pomfrey, then hesitated in the door. Harry stood helplessly in the middle of the room, dead silent.

"What are you waiting for Mr. Pucey?"

Adrian just waited. Harry didn't move.

"I think I can guess" an exasperated voice intervened.

"Either he's got a crush on you Madam" Adrian turned to meet his head of house's stare, flushing red. "Or, he's waiting for someone he lost in here. Mr. Potter, take your cloak off now."

Harry obeyed quickly; staring in the direction Snape's voice was coming from. "If you are trying to stare defiantly, look a little to your left, and down slightly. You've over estimated my height." Harry blushed in his turn.

"Now. I assume you are here to see young Master Malfoy?" Severus continued.

Harry smiled slightly; Snape's teacher voice was on. Then he realised what the Professor had said, and his eyes widened, he gasped. "He's back!"

"He is indeed. Harry ran forward, not even feeling worried that he'd run into something. A strong hand gripped his elbow and moved him away from running into the side of the door, and steered him over towards the bed in the corner. Professor Snape drew back the curtains slightly, revealing the composed face of Lucius Malfoy, and the sleeping one of his blond haired son.

Harry was steered around Mr. Malfoy, who reached out and patted his back stiffly. "Good to see you Harry."

Harry was glad to hear that voice, but his whole focus was on Draco. He patted the bed with his hands until he encountered Draco's body, at which point he stopped, and drew his hands away.

"He should sleep" the nurses voice sifted over the curtain.

"As much as I agree with the Madam" Lucius dignified rejoinder was heard "I don't think my son would agree with you"

Draco awoke slowly, noticing his father and godfather standing near his bed. He stretched his arms languidly over his head and said, "What's going on?"

"Draco!" Harry said, voice rising embarrassingly.

Draco turned his head slowly, "Good to see you Potter" he drawled.

Harry laughed properly for the first time since Quidditch trials, and hugged Draco quickly and awkwardly; managing to hit Draco is the face as he did so. Draco hugged him back.

"One more thing to do." Mr. Malfoy said, looking at his boys hugging.

"What's that?" Severus asked his habitual scowl fixed in place, though his eyes when he glanced at Draco and Harry were content.

"Make sure Mr. Potter doesn't end up back in Privet Drive." Lucius said, his eyes still firmly fixed on Harry's back.

* * *

Hermione crawled into bed; her silver green Slytherin pajamas not suiting her nearly as well as they did Blaise.

Blaise worked on for a few minutes, finishing with a last triumphant scribble. "Done" she said with satisfaction.

Hermione said, "I was done two days ago." "We only got it two days ago!" Blaise protested. "No harm in being prepared" Hermione said, embarrassed. "Yeah, but there is harm in being over prepared." Blaise replied.

The brown haired girl looked at Blaise as if she was mad.

"Nevermind" Blaise said.

"Shut-up" Millicent said, from a bed away. "Some people are trying to sleep."

The other girls subsided, Blaise shooting Millicent a filthy look, which she missed, masked as it was by darkness.

"Hermione" Blaise hissed.

"Yes?" Hermione replied cautiously.

"'Night."

"Goodnight "

* * *

Anton Dolohov helped Narcissa Malfoy into a chair. She gestured curtly and he left the room, half resolved to never come back. His thoughts were a mess, but one thing stuck out clearly. The woman was made. His thoughts went back to his first glimpse of Draco, his young second cousin lying half naked and blue with cold in a dark cell, his clothes covered in dirt and his own excretion. Anger had swelled in him then, but somehow he had quelled the voice of rage, and instead of turning on Narcissa, he'd merely picked Draco up and carried him out. Of course, Narcissa had claimed that Draco had been in there only moments, that she had rescued him and that he looked like he did because of his father, and somehow Anton had believed her.

"I'm a fool," he said.

That boy had been there for days; it was evident by the mess in the cell. And because of that simple inescapable fact Anton Dolohov was facing a crisis. His loyalty was to the dark way, to the revulsion of muggles and mud bloods, to the purification of blood…but his heart was always to his family first. After all, his mother had been a Malfoy, and Anton had been brought up to have great pride in his heritage. Seeing his young cousin, the Malfoy heir lying like that, so cold and still he looked dead had awakened lost feelings inside him.

Then seeing Lucius…seeing him angry, seeing him fighting. It brought back memories. When the Malfoy cousins, fought side by side, back when being in Tom's service was less of a service and more of an alliance between the great wizarding families.

_Hogwarts_

"_Luc, are you sure we should be doing this?" Anton whispered as they walked through the forest._

"_Don't worry cousin, no-one messes with a Malfoy. Or a Snape" he answered, looking at Severus who walked on his other side._

_Severus looked unsure of that, probably thinking of the Marauder boys. Damn them. _

_The three stepped into a clearing, where a man was waiting for them._

_His eyes were red, but his hair was still black and messy._

Tom Riddle waited for them, and Anton felt tears come to his eyes as he remembered that this was where his life had started to go wrong. He shook his head irritably. Dwelling in memories helps no one. Concern for Draco had made Dolohov stand against his cousin, but looking at Lucius had made him realise that he could never hurt his son. Now Anton Isaac Dolohov had to decide what to do about it.

The next day dawned bright and clear, and Draco Malfoy awoke, sun shining into his eyes through the open curtains. He sighed contently and rolled over. In the bed to his left lay Harry Potter, only his tangled hair poking out from under the covers.

Draco sat up, feeling slightly stiff- the aftereffects of all the healing he'd had done to him last night, and smiled widely. Lucius Malfoy was asleep in a chair at the end of Draco's bed, Professor Snape beside him another chair.

He glanced at a clock on the wall, wishing he had his own watch. It was 8:00am. _Classes start in an hour_ he thought automatically. As if summoned by this thought Professor Snape stirred, and feeling Draco's eyes on him said "Good morning mister Malfoy."

"Good morning sir" Draco replied.

Draco looked at the tall thin man before him and smiled.

Professor Snape looked at him and nodded.

"Mfff" come a muffled voice.

"Not a morning person Harry?" Draco asked, turning around and smirking at him.

"Mfff" Harry reiterated.

"Well, I'm afraid it's besides the point. I'll need you both up and dressed by 11, and I know how long Draco takes to get dressed," Mr. Malfoy said, standing up.

"Good morning son, Harry." he said, stretching.

A loud noise, followed by laughter made its way into the hospital wing.

"Harry! what are you doing in here? Don't tell me you've hurt yourself again?" Hermione Granger stood at the end of Harry's bed frowning. "Adrian Pucey told us you were in here, we were worried."

"No Hermione, I haven't'" Harry said smiling. "Draco's back!"

Hermione turned, and gasped "Draco!" she hugged the bemused boy hard, followed by Blaise who unexpectedly hugged him also, before saying "You idiot, where have you been?"

"Uh-hem."

"Oh, Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy…err sorry."

"That's quite alright, I'm gad you are excited to see my son again. Now that you are here Miss Granger and Miss Zabini, perhaps you could do me the favor of escorting Draco to the dungeons, he needs to get dressed. I'm sure he'll tell you all about it on the way- if he wishes.

Harry frowned. "But I want to know too" he complained. Draco looked at him. "I told you"

"Oh…yeah" Harry said slowly. "Sorry, my memories…not been the best lately. Draco looked at him confusedly.

"Draco you may go back to your House and get changed, but be careful, you're not completely healed yet. Harry, you stay here, a house-elf will bring some clothes down to you," Lucius said. _And help you get dressed. _He continued in his head.

Draco looked hopeful. "Have you got the headmaster to back down father?" he asked.

"No, but I'm solving the problem my own way"

"Now, I'm off to have a shower, that chair wasn't very comfortable. Don't you agree Severus?"

"Quite" Professor Snape drawled languidly. "We'll see you boys at 10 to 11." Mr. Malfoy said, and he and Professor Snape exited.

Draco left, and Harry sat up, using his hands to try and smooth his hair down.

A sharp 'crack' reverberated near his ear and Harry jumped. "Whose that?" he said irritably.

"Me Master Harry, Dobby sir." a high-pitched voice said.

"Hello Dobby" Harry said smiling, genuinely glad to see this strange elf again. "How are you?"

"I is good sir," a wailing quality came into his voice "But Harry Potter is very good, so selfless. Lying in bed blind and thinking of Dobby!"

"Err" Harry said, feeling guilty that he'd never given Dobby a second thought since he'd last seen him in his second year, during the summer holidays.

"I has brought you clothes Harry sir."

Harry nodded gratefully, secretly wondering if he'd end up wearing bright orange robes with neon pink shoes.

At the gates of Hogwarts a man waited patiently. His dark robes were pulled well over his face and he stared up at Hogwarts like a thirsty man stares at water. The early morning sun beat down on him and he hesitated momentarily to conjure up a drink before downing it quickly and continuing on his way.

His hands closed around the bars and he thrust the gate open with one hard push.

"Good to be back" he muttered to himself.

**Thankyou for the very long review shadow**

**I needed some sort of memory in the first part of this chapter, so I went with your suggestion of his first flying thing. I realise this has been done before, but I really like this type of story so I thought I'd have a crack at it myself, although I must admit when I read over the first couple of chapters again I was quite disappointed at what a cliché they were. Is anyone too annoyed with Adrian? Speak now or forever hold your peace. ;)**


	21. Henry des Jardins You're not a mediwizar...

**This chapter is dedicated to HectateDeMort, who's left me so many(one word)reviews!**

"How do I look?" Harry asked,

"You look fine" Draco replied.

"Oh. Well I was actually hoping for a description, I don't know if I trust Dobby's fashion sense." Harry ran his hands down himself, feeling the soft fabric and hoping it wasn't orange.

Draco laughed. "Sorry. No, it's all right Father picked out your clothes. Umm you're wearing dark blue robes with a silver cloak, same as mine."

Harry nodded. He rubbed his hands together briskly and blew on them, warming his fingertips. The cold outside air had hit Harry hard; _I've been inside too long._ He thought despondently.

"Okay, time to go Draco, Harry." Mr. Malfoy said.

"What are we doing sir?" Harry asked. He started to feel nervous. Going outside the Slytherin dungeons made his palms start to sweat, and being outside was becoming more nerve-wracking by the minute.

_Stop being a baby_ he ordered himself crossly.

"Harry." Mr. Malfoy's voice sounded strained. "I need you to come with me, to meet some people. A specialist will be having a look at you, checking on your eyes. Either Draco or myself will be with you at all times, and I ask you not to wander."

"Don't worry" Harry said, a trifle bitterly. "I couldn't wander, could I?"

Mr. Malfoy was silent, as there was no denying the truth.

"Lucius?" a voice cut through the air behind them, and Harry turned reflexively.

"Severus. Have you changed your mind about accompanying me-us?" Mr. Malfoy said.

"As a matter of fact yes, due to a certain headmaster."

"What?"

"He's sent me" Professor Snape said ironically "To tell you that he cannot condone your habit of kidnapping young Master Harry here, and I'm to bring him back immediately."

"And I trust you will fulfill this missive" Mr. Malfoy said wryly, a smile in his voice.

"Of course"

A strong hand gripped Harry's elbow and he felt himself pulled along. Harry dug in his heels.

"Stop that Mr. Potter" Professor Snape said- coming to a halt and handing him something, Harry clutched it automatically.

"I will bring Mr. Potter back immediately…immediately after this."

"Five seconds" Mr. Malfoy said in Harry's ear.

Draco's equally cold hands brushed Harry's and he became aware that all four of them were standing very close together clutching a small object.

"Wha-?" he started before the words were forced from his mouth, he felt a strong pull around his naval and his feet left the ground.

* * *

The cloaked man waited outside Dumbledore's office impatiently. At last the gargoyles stepped aside and he strode in, flung open the door and said "Headmaster Dumbledore, nice to see you again!"

* * *

"Draco's missed so many classes now."

"Only a week or so worth" Blaise countered, "Its not that much"

Hermione looked thoughtful.

"You know, I don't know why the headmaster has such a problem with Harry staying. He doesn't really need to see to study magic." Blaise looked at her dubiously.

"Okay some things he couldn't do, but he could do Charms, all we'd need to do is make sure he was actually aiming at whatever he was trying to cast on. And he could get a quick quotes quill to take his notes for him" Hermione qualified.

"Except he couldn't read them." Blaise pointed out.

Hermione flushed. "Well, at least he could try. He could learn, Braille or something like that"

Blaise hid her smile. _Hermione really looks good when she's full of ideas like this._

"I know your laughing at me," Hermione said.

"How did you know?" Blaise asked.

"I just know." Hermione replied.

Blaise ginned contentedly.

_You just know…I know a lot about you too_. She thought, sort of embarrassedly. _I know that you used to bite your fingernails. I know that you worry that you aren't a Slytherin, and you wonder why you're here_…Blaise shook her head.

"You are a great Slytherin Hermione," she said.

Hermione turned to look at her. "Where did that come from?"

"Shit. Blaise cursed. "Oh, no reason, just thinking" Blaise said hastily.

"Don't swear" Hermione scolded. "Yeah. Right" Blaise replied.

Hermione looked at Blaise. The taller girl has an unusually pensive look on her face, and her long slender fingers were beating out a rapid tune on the table in front of her.

"Hey, eyes front guys" Professor Harrison stood in front of the two girls, hands on hips. He grinned at their twin guilty looks almost involuntarily, before checking himself.

"Now that these lovely young ladies are paying attention again, perhaps we could get on with it?" his voice sounded strained but amused. Blaise looked away and caught Ron's eye from the other side of the room.

She winked and he smiled back slightly before looking away quickly. Neville looked at him in exasperation. He caught Blaise's eyes again and rolled his eyes in Ron's direction.

Blaise smiled; _glad you could count on Neville anyway, even if Ron…was being a Gryffindor_. She frowned. Something about that sentence didn't sit right with her but she dismissed it.

Hermione started scribbling away frantically as Professor Harrison lectured to them on Grindylows.

Blaise stared at the table, and then up at Professor Harrison. He was watching the students write away with a strange look in his blue eyes. His light brown hair was sticking up all over the place in a way that reminded her vaguely of Harry's in his first year.

His eyes met hers and he motioned for her to get on with it. Blaise didn't move, just continued to stare into his eyes. _I would swear I've seen those eyes before_. She thought absently.

Blaise laughed to herself, _yep that's right; I've seen a pair of eyes floating around somewhere_ she said to herself.

_Don't be ridiculous. _

She looked away. Professor Harrison continued to look in her direction for a while in a faintly worried fashion, before striding away to the front of the room and putting his feet up on Professor Lupin's desk.

He sighed loudly and brought his hands to his temple, massaging his forehead.

"You're not sick are you sir?" Dean Thomas asked him.

"What- no. Not sick, just a bit tired is all Mr. Thomas" Professor Harrison said, sitting up slightly.

"Now for homework today I want two rolls of parchment on…" his voice trailed away.

"Sir?" Hermione asked, quill poised.

"Oh yes, on the habits and temperament of grindylows" the Professor said, checking his notes.

"I wander what's up with Prof. Harrison today? It's a shame he never shows us any spells- I heard someone say he used to be a dueling champion." Parvati Patil said loudly as she exited, followed by Lavender Brown who demurred

"No he wasn't, he was a Gryffin trainer."

"You can't train Gryffins!" Seamus Finnegan interrupted the girls mockingly.

"Shut-up Seamus. What would you know about it?" Theodore Nott looked at the Gryffindor scornfully.

"Got a crush on Lavender Nott?" Seamus retaliated.

Theodore looked at Seamus angrily.

"No- but it is a Slytherins responsibility to silence idiots whenever we hear them."

"As much as I hate to agree with Theodore…in this case he's justified," Blaise whispered to Hermione.

"If that's true…why aren't you Slytherins killing each other? After all you're all stupid enough to work for Voldemort!" Dean Thomas supported his friend, forgetting to say You-Know-Who.

The Slytherin boy dived on Dean knocking desks and chairs out of the way

"You filthy little Mudblood, how dare you talk about the Dark Lord!" Theodore yelled angrily, grappling with Dean.

Seamus dived into the fray supporting his friends whilst Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil screamed.

Neville and Ron stood up but didn't move from their seats.

Professor Harrison saw what was happening in an instant and got to his feet, pulling a wand from seemingly nowhere he shouted

"_Petrificus Totallus_!"

Dean, Seamus and Theodore froze in their places, and Professor Harrison used his wand to keep them from falling over.

To their surprise, the boys didn't even get a detention. Professor Harrison laughed at them for a while- ignoring the glares he was getting from both side of the room. "Now boys- no detention for little fighters" he said patronizingly.

"Instead…I will give 50 hundred points to Slytherin, and 50 hundred to Gryffindor."

The class stared at him dumbfounded.

"I'm going to start from the assumption that you don't know that fighting is wrong" he laughingly continued, before becoming serious. "And so I am rewarding future good behaviour. _Any_ displays of…disunity will result in physical labour.

Yes that right" he said to the incredulous looks. "Running laps of the Quidditch pitch, AND I'm going to introduce you to a muggle innovation known as push-ups." He looked stern for a moment. "I won't have this…rubbish going on any longer.

I believed the same things as you once Mr. Finnegan, and Mr. Thomas…but I know now that evil can come from anywhere…" his face darkened, "that its not your house that decides your fate, but yourself." Dean and Seamus looked skeptical. "Besides" he continued at last "It might help your Quidditch."

The class looked skeptical and Professor Harrison rolled his eyes childishly.

"And if it doesn't…you'll be too tired to fight and exchange insults."

Hermione and Blaise exchanged glances. It was almost as if Professor Harrison had forgotten they were there. His eyes were shadowed lost in memories. No teacher had ever stated the Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry out loud like that- much less acknowledged that they'd felt it too.

"Are you a muggleborn sir?" Blaise called over the puzzlement from the purebloods and the groans from the muggleborns.

"No Miss Zabini, but I have muggleborn friends"

* * *

"That Harry was a Portkey. Not the most dignified way of getting around, but good for small groups" Draco said, helping Harry up from the ground.

"Why didn't you fall over?" Harry asked.

"Lots of practice" Draco replied briefly, a frown crossing his face as he thought of his most recent trip by portkey.

Harry sighed gently, and unobtrusively squeezed Draco's wrist supportively.

Mr. Malfoy's voice came from some distance, "Hurry up boys" he said. Professor Snape came to Harry's side and gripped his elbow again, not as hard as last time though. Draco walked beside his father and Professor Snape guided Harry behind them, steering him carefully around any obstructions.

Harry waked beside him wondering when he started to trust his head of house so completely. The Slytherins were not unaware of the reputation their head of house had, but those in his house knew Professor Snape as a complex individual, someone to be feared when you didn't do your homework, when you melted a cauldron or when you got into fights, but also someone to be trusted.

Walking slowly, knowing that Professor Snape was matching his steps Harry started to think. Of first year, of how he'd been called to Professor Snape's office. Harry frowned to himself. _Then something happened afterwards…I went to Dumbledore's office…and then back to Professor Snape's…_Harry shook his head_. Whatever happened then, I started to talk to Professor Snape._

The dour potions Master had looked after both Harry and Draco, making sure that Harry ate right- making sure that Draco didn't sneak around at night, as he so wanted to.

"Harry" Mr. Malfoy said to him. "Don't worry, just be polite- follow Draco's lead." Harry nodded obediently; presumably Mr. Malfoy had seen how nervous he was.

Mr. Malfoy knocked on a door (Harry presumed) with his cane making a loud noise.

"Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape? Welcome gentleman." the door had opened so silently that Harry jumped at the new voice.

"Young Master Malfoy, and Mister Potter. Good to see you Draco"

Draco gasped in surprise, his voice glad.

"Hello sir" he said happily.

"I didn't know we'd be seeing you" Draco continued.

"Am I not the best mediwizard in all of Britain?" the voice said self-deprecatingly

"No you're not." Severus Snape cut in irritably. "However you do specialize in the treatment we need"

"Severus!" Lucius Malfoy admonished.

A low growl came from the Potions Master and Lucius thought it best he drop it.

A few minutes later Harry walked into a cold room, and sat on a table. Draco tried to follow him in but his father held him back."Give him some privacy" Mr Malfoy cautioned.

Severus Snape was fuming, although trying hard not to show it. I never thought I'd ever have to see him again. he thought sourly. Henry des Jardins smiled expansivley at Severus, and then introduced himself to Harry saying "I'm a mediwizard of sorts."

"No you're not" Severus interrupted. "You didn't pass the final tests, but because of your innate magic you're the only one who can do this."

Henry laughed. "That sounded almost like you need me Severus- surely this cannot be."

Snape scowled darkly. "I don't need you, but Harry does."

Henry shrugged. "Same thing."

Listening to this exchange Harry could only conclude that Snape hated this guy a lot. His tone was the unconcealed contempt usually reserved for Potions students who added the unicorn hair before the chesnut roots and blew their cauldron skyhigh.

Draco watched his godfather snipe at Henry des Jardins. He met his father's eyes briefly and saw that his father was embarrassed, although hiding it well.

_What has he got to embarrassed about?_ Draco wondered

* * *

Slipping her books into her bag Hermione stood up, and swung it over her shoulder. Blaise did the same next to her, and then hissed in annoyance as an inkpot smashed all over the ground. Hermione sighed. "I'll help you clean it up," the shorter girl said, beginning to pull out her wand. "Not no, its okay" Blaise said hastily, knocking her wand away. I'll do it, you don't have to wait."

Hermione looked at her "Are you sure?" she asked. "You'll be late for lunch…"

"Yeah yeah okay. I'll be quick" Blaise cut her off hastily. "Go, its cool"

Hermione left and Blaise looked around the room. Professor Harrison was still packing up his things- by hand no less.

Blaise swallowed. "Sir?" she asked into the thick silence.

Professor Harrison jumped a foot in the air.

"Where's Professor Lupin today?"

Professor Harrison looked at her.

"He's busy Miss Zabini. Now" he said, picking up his briefcase "I suggest you head off for lunch."

"Sir." Blaise persisted. "You know the assignments on Dark Creatures we did a few weeks ago?"

"Yes" Professor Harrison said warily, his eyes focused on hers like a stray dog on a garbage tin. "Your friend Hermione wrote an excellent essay on Vampires…although it was a bit more like a book than an essay" he laughed.

"Well…I did…uh…werewolves."

Professor Harrison stopped dead in his tracks, and said slowly. "And?"

"I think…" _this is ridiculous. What if I'm wrong and he laughs me out of the room? _Blaise thought uncomfortably.

"I think there's a werewolf at Hogwarts"

**Thanks go out to:**

**HectateDeMort, SpiderGirl05, miz and Moonjava!**

**And of course, as always to Rain.**


	22. The Trials of a Famous Wizard

"My name is Henry."

Harry said nothing.

Henry looked at him, and then at the two men standing nearby. "Hasn't this boy ever been healed before?"

Harry flushed red with embarrassment, and turned his head away.

"He's been healed of many things Henry. He has never undergone a Conflict ceremony before. I doubt many have" Lucius spoke up dryly.

"Harry, I wish for you to reply this time," Henry said.

"My name is Henry."

"My name is Harry Potter"

"Harry Potter, do you know what is happening today, and if so do you consent." Henry intoned in an impressively somber voice.

Before Harry could answer Snape spoke up impatiently. "You know he hasn't, we would not break the covenant."

Henry did not answer but Harry could almost feel the tension between the two men.

"You like to take away his mystique don't you Severus" Lucius whispered in Snape's ear.

Professor Snape stayed silent.

"Harry Potter. With your permission we are about to perform a Conflict ceremony.

Conflict ceremonies are an ancient magic that only one in ten thousand wizards can manage- and they are usually very expensive. The gold is needed to perform the ceremony, as well as to compensate for the incredible loss of energy the caster experiences." Harry heard Snape snort softly as Henry said 'incredible'

"This ceremony can only be cast once per person, and is only known to a select branch of pureblood wizardry. Professor Snape's family is such a family, along with the Malfoy's, the Weasley's and a few other prominent purebloods I'm sure you haven't heard of."

Lucius made a derisive noise when the Weasley's were mentioned.

"I'd hardly call them _prominent_ _purebloods_," he muttered. Henry ignored him.

"What exactly is the Conflict?" Draco asked.

"The Conflict, young Master Malfoy is…really an inadequate word to describe what it is. It means that I can look inside a person…and feel their divergence. The Conflict shows you people in your life, people close to you, and twists them. It shows the patient what would happen if different paths were chosen.

Generally…the ceremony chooses those close to them to test the patient, close physically I mean."

Harry heard an intake of breath, but from whom he could not guess.

"This means that it is more than likely it will choose these two gentlemen, or young Master Malfoy to test you. Sometimes this is a happy experience for the patient, sometimes not, but it is the experience and the struggle to choose that heals." Henry finished, and Mr. Malfoy remarked.

"It seems an odd way of healing someone, but it works."

_I don't understand_ Harry thought.

Harry cleared his throat. "Sir, what...what does it feel like?" he said a trifle nervously.

"I can't tell you that Harry. It varies from person to person. I know this based on the little my patients tell me. I cannot remember what happens once the treatment starts, so I cannot give you a better answer than that."

"What do you mean you can't remember? You're born with the ability to forget something every now and then?" Draco's voice shattered the still.

"No Draco." Henry answered. "The ability I have means that I can see the Conflict in everyone all the time and I can use the Conflict to heal far more effectively than a mediwizard…but it is a once only deal. I can see the Conflict, but the excess of Conflict needed to heal someone means that I forget what I healed."

Harry nodded. _Okay that made no sense to me whatsoever. _

He heard Draco made a small skeptical noise near him and grinned to himself._ Looks like I'm not the only confused one._

"And..." his voice sounded small in the room and he cleared his throat and tried again "And will I...will I get my sight back?"

Henry moved forward and gently touched Harry on the shoulder, gesturing for Draco, his father and the potions master to come closer. "That depends my boy, on you alone.

Henry let go of Harry's shoulder and Harry stood alone, in the dead silence of the room.

"Wha-" he started before Henry hushed him saying, "Do you give permission?"

"I, yes" Harry stammered confusedly, pushing his fear to the back of his mind.

"I want you to focus on one thing." Henry said, starting to instruct him. "It doesn't matter what it is, just focus on it."

Draco made to interrupt but his father put his hand over his mouth quickly, bring his mouth to Draco's ear he breathed "Silence now."

_Harry James Potter, it is time_. A voice spoke in Harry's mind and he froze on the spot, his whole body going numb.

The blackness that Harry had been seeing for so long exploded into a riot of colour and fantastic shapes briefly before everything became dark again.

"I know you cannot see but I must ask you to close your eyes anyway." Henry said.

Harry closed his eyes obediently, suddenly feeling more vulnerable with his eyes closed, although it hardly mattered really because he could not see either way.

What happened next nearly made Harry scream, he kept his mouth closed with an effort, and fought to stay upright.

Before his closed eyes a barrage of images raced. Henry's voice in the background rose to a shout and he shouted "Harry! Look to your left" Harry turned his head to his left; keeping his eyes closed and letting images force their way in front of his eyelids.

Lucius Malfoy stood in front of him; his robes were silver green and spread over the floor. As Harry stared the green and silver of his robe started to move upwards, flooding the man's neck and chin with green and as the tall man smiled down at him Harry saw his teeth turning silver. He opened his mouth to scream and the figure in front of him copied him, a large snake pouring from his mouth like a tongue and wrapping itself around Harry's neck.

As the snake started to squeeze tighter and tighter Harry fell to his knees, clawing futilely at the snake around his neck.

Visions of Lucius flooded his mind. Lucius locking his son away in a dungeon. Lucius walking right past the door ignoring his son's pleas. Lucius looking disdainfully down at Harry as he stammered and stuttered back in his first year. Lucius approaching him slowly, drawing his wand from his sleeve, a smirk on his face…

"No." He managed to gasp out and the snake paused momentarily. Harry spoke thickly, through his tears.

"No. He wouldn't do this." Harry stared at Lucius image, and heard a voice in his mind._ Harry, is this not a change? Think it away. _

Harry started to rise from his knees, repeating it to himself "He wouldn't do it, he wouldn't". Henry's voice intruded on his struggle for a moment, sounding almost concerned. "Faster Harry!"

_What? What do you want me to do_?" Harry thought back at him, feeling the darkness close around him and knowing he was seconds from asphyxiation. "This!"

And Harry saw.

It was like being in the ocean, like struggling against the breakers to sail back to the beach on a wave. Only to get up and struggle out again. Harry saw himself from the outside, lit up like a bonfire, watching as the white light wrapped itself around the snake and a feeling of intense happiness washed over him.

Harry could not help it; he smiled as a warm feeling washed over him and as he laughed the snake disappeared from around his neck, to be replaced by Lucius's arms. Harry struggled briefly before he realised that Lucius was hugging him.

A bell sound interrupted them and Lucius disappeared with a crack reminiscent of his house elves. Harry spun around and gasped. He was not in the treatment room anymore. All around him was a thick white fog that meant he couldn't even see his feet. The air was warm, but not unpleasantly so and Harry's robes had been replaced by something white and gold he could only describe as a body stocking. It was thick, to Harry's relief and covered his body to his neck.

Harry blinked and a stone appeared from nowhere, rising up above his head.

It was a dark stone, and written on it in thick dark letters was 'The Way Is Shut'

"Hello Harry" Henry said from somewhere above him.

"My eyes are open" Harry said delightedly "I can see"

Henry shook his head. "Not yet little one. You and I are standing in my treatment room and your eyes are still closed, it's only in here that you can see."

Harry looked around to see what Henry looked like but could not see him.

"Are you ready Harry?" Henry called.

"Okay time to go again!"

This time Harry didn't close his eyes, and he could hear Henry, wherever he was mumbling something to himself in a strange tongue.

The room changed whilst Harry was blinking, from white fog to a dense forest. Harry could feel the leaves under his shoes and he yelled as he banged his head on a low tree branch.

"Hello?" he called.

"Idiot boy." a voice close at hand made him jump and he fell heavily on his hands and knees.

"Sir?" Harry said from his spot on the ground.

"Yes Mr. Potter, you are correct. Seems there is a first time for everything." Professor Snape said.

He was dressed in a white robe with a hood and he stared down at Harry with a strange smile.

_Well. Seems I have to meet Professor Snape too_. Harry thought. _Although…a rather odd Snape._

_Okay, you can do this. _Harry thought confidentlyHe stared at Professor Snape and waited for something to happen.

Five minutes went past with the boy and man staring at each other and nothing happened.

"Damn it!" Harry swore, and then looked sheepishly at Professor Snape.

"Henry!" Harry called.

Professor Snape looked at him, seemingly amused.

"Idiot. It doesn't work the same way twice."

"Well how does it work sir?" Harry asked.

Professor Snape hauled Harry to his feet. "Oh, like this." he said, smile firmly in place.

Professor Snape carelessly flicked his wand and Harry catapulted into the air.

"Ah!" he screamed. He sped upward straight through the branches of a large tree and into the air.

The sky was a deep blue, not a cloud to be seen and as Harry looked down he was already 50 metres up and climbing.

"Help!" he yelled. Panic overwhelmed him as he shot up higher and higher, waving his arms futilely.

Just before terror totally overwhelmed him a strange 'pop' noise rang in his ears and Professor Snape was beside him in the air, grabbing Harry by the shoulders and stopping his descent.

The Potions Master didn't look angry; no it was worse than that. He had a look of disgust and disappointment on his face as he said cuttingly "Are you a child? Are you a little child screaming for their mother? Can't you handle a little bit of elevation"?

Harry sagged exhaustedly against his teacher, half in shock.

"Get off me" Professor Snape said curtly, holding him easily at arms length as the two hovered a kilometre above the ground. "You have two minutes to convince me why I shouldn't just let you plunge to your death." He continued,

"Be-be-because you wouldn't do that" Harry gasped out.

Severus levelled a glare at him and Harry flinched, a burn mark appearing above his eyes.

"Have I not already told you that this time round it is different!"

Harry dropped his head. "Sorry Sir" he said, blanching at the view below his feet. "I don't understand"

Professor Snape stared at him. "Maybe I should have let that bastard do this." he muttered inexplicably.

"Its time" he said, echoing Henry's earlier words.

And Harry fell.

**Just to clarify for everyone, everything that happened after "Silence Now" was seen only by Harry and Henry. And Henry won't remember it.**

"I refuse to change"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's just... Its just cos he's famous!" Ron said helplessly, splaying his hands out by his side.

"What do you mean?" Neville repeated, his eyes angry. "You think I'm just friends with him because…because I'm trying to be...trying to bludge off his fame? You think I'm starry-eyed at a celebrity?"

Ron stared at his friend. "You don't need to get so upset" he muttered wishing he hadn't as he received a Longbottom stare, patented by 'Gran' Longbottom and currently employed by her grandson.

"I'm not upset!" Neville said, slightly more calmly.

A long silence followed, with both boys avoiding each others eyes.

"Look…Neville I'm sorry" Ron said eventually. "I didn't mean…I just"

"I know what you 'just'" Neville interrupted him "you 'just' don't like him being in Slytherin"

Ron went red and replied "Yes. And so what if I do. How could the 'Boy Who Lived' be in Slytherin?"

Neville shook his head, and then stopped.

"You're right, it does seem strange" he admitted. "Strange the 'Boy Who Lived' would be in Slytherin…but not so strange that Harry would be in there."

Ron gave him a strange look but said nothing.

"Eyes front boys" Professor Flitwick called out.

"Now I want one of you to show me the charm we've been working on" the tiny Professor said, beaming up at them.

Ron looked helplessly at Neville. Neville looked back and the smile on Professor Flitwick's face dimmed slightly.

"Right. Miss Abbot, do you think you could demonstrate for me?" he said, stepping towards a fair Hufflepuff girl.

Ron groaned softly and Neville poked him sharply in the ribs. "Shh" he hissed in a manner reminiscent of Hermione.

The lesson went on.

At lunch the two boys sat together uncomfortably, the athmosphere still tense.

"Fourth Year and above. By now you must be wondering when your first Hogsmeade weekend is."

Professor Mcgonagall had got to her feet and interrupted Ron's reverie.

"It is my duty to inform you that visits to Hogsmeade have been cancelled until further notice."

There was a howl of protest and from the corner of his eyes Ron saw Fred and George looking mutinous.

"Sirius Black has been spotted in Hogsmeade, and it the school's descision not to place any of you in furhter danger. I remind you again that the Dementors patrol the school borders and any attempt to sneak past them will be impossible." The Transfiguration teacher gazed sternly around the room and it quieted.

"On a lighter note, the Gryffindor versus Slytherinmatch will be played in three days and I urge all of you to come out and cheer your houses on." Professor McGonagall sat down and started to speak to Professor Sprout on her left. On her right was Professor Dumbledores empty chair and on his right was Professor Snape's equally empty chair. Ron scolwed at it disagreeably, remembering a particularily embarrassing Potions lesson where Ron had somehow managed to turn his face green with what was supposed to be a simple healing potion.

Still eating Ron glanced over at the Gryffindor table where Hermione was currently sitting alone. _Wonder where Blaise is?_

**Next chapter:**

**Sirius Black makes an appearance.**


	23. Yes, you're right Don't worry

**Okay so I changed my mind. Nobody meets Sirius for the moment. Next chapter perhaps.**

**Short Chapter, just so you know i'm alive. Any of my reviewers still alive?**

Professor Harrison just looked at her for a while, before crossing the room and closing the door with a bang. He wheeled around to face her, his wand held idly in one hand.

"Now. What makes you say that?" he asked challengingly, and slightly patronisingly.

Blaise bristled. "I know it. That's where Professor Lupin's always going, that's why he's so tired and pale when he gets back and that's why he can tell where we are without looking- he can smell us."

Professor Harrison stared open-mouthed.

"Right?" said Blaise feeling slightly ridiculous.

Professor Harrison coughed. "Miss Zabini…" he trailed off.

Then began to laugh.

Blaise watched dumbfounded as her teacher laughed himself silly, occasionally muttering words in between long laughs.

"Sir?" she said, walking backwards towards the door.

"What? Oh yes, sorry." Professor Harrison stopped laughing momentarily and the, unable to contain himself, grinned. "Sorry to scare you like that" the Professor said, seeming to relax as he realised she wasn't going to run screaming from the room.

Blaise watched him expectantly, trying and failing to not grin back. He seemed so young, so casual, and yet she could see in his eyes a hint of steel, something that suggested she'd better make it clear that she had no problem with werewolves.

"So is Professor Lupin Lycanthropic Professor Harrison?"

"Not," said the Professor, affecting a snobby tone "that it is any of _your_ business, Miss Zabini- but yes, he is."

Blaise nodded solemnly.

"Don't tell anyone of this Miss Zabini."

"I won't, how stupid do you think I am. Sir." Blaise added hastily.

Professor Harrison laughed. "Well Blaise, sorry Miss Zabini, you should probably be hearing down to lunch before it's all over and your friend Miss Granger comes looking for you."

Feeling reckless as ever Blaise answered "Okay, I'll go. But you have to tell me, what's your first name?"

Professor Harrison crossed his arms. "S-Hextapekl."

"No really" Blaise laughed.

"Samuel. Samuel John Edward James Harrison. Happy?"

"Bye Professor" Blaise called, heading out the door.

Professor Snape came to himself again, still scowling. Harry and Henry stood on the platform in front of them, still surrounded with a green light. "Not finished yet?" he asked irately. "Apparently not" Lucius answered him.

In front of them Draco paced, eyes fixed on the green light.

Discreetly, Severus touched Lucius's hand and said, too low for Draco to hear:

"Don't worry."


	24. To See Again

**I have changed my mind about where I am going with this, so no Sirius for a while. This is all happening in 3rd year by the way. This story should cover up to the end of the fourth year.**

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road _

_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go _

_So make the best of this test, and don't ask why _

_It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

Lucius nodded his head frostily, whilst Severus, despite his concern smirked internally. _Can't stand not being in control, can you Lucius? _Long minutes passed, as Harry and Henry hung suspended in the green light. At last, Draco ceased pacing and stood beside his father."Father" he asked, "When is this over?" "Soon." Lucius said curtly. "When?" "You are not a child Draco, work it out, I don't know!" Lucius snapped, turning away.The silence was palpable. Severus laid one cool hand on Lucius' arm.

"Don't take it out on him Lucius," he said too quietly for Draco to hear "He is a child, however mature his outlook has become."

The Senior Malfoy looked at him frostily. Severus stared back, not intimidated.  
Lucius sighed. "Draco." The boy in question looked up, resentfully.  
"Father?" he said, coldly.  
"I. I apoligise, I was taking my frustration on you." Mr Malfoy said to his son, a little stiffly.  
Draco didn't care, used to his father's manner, and he smiled softly.

* * *

Blaise hurried down the stairs and slid into her seat at the Slytherin table, out of breath.  
"Hey, where have you been?" Hermione asked, turning away from her orange juice.  
"Just picking up my stuff and chatting with Professor Harrison" Blaise said, blushingly.  
Hermione looked at her speculatively. "He's a good teacher isn't he?" she asked significantly. "Yeah sure" Blaise said absently, picking up her goblet and taking a gulp.

Hermione frowned. _So…not Professor Harrison then_. She thought. _Maybe Professor Lupin? Wait, I can't believe I'm thinking about this when Harry is…well being healed. So I suppose its okay. Why am I thinking about this anyway? I'm not a gossiping airhead, only interested in who is sleeping with whom, like Pansyor those two Gryffindor girls that never shut up in Transfiguration._Hermione paused and looked at Blaise, waiting to see if the universe, the gods, someone was planning to drop the answer in her lap, but no such luck.

"Hello?" Blaise waved her hand in front of the other witch's face.  
"What, oh sorry." Hermione said, startled. "Lost in thought"  
"When are you not?" Blaise replied.

Hermione didn't talk to her until Potions that afternoon. Professor Snape didn't turn up, and obviously no one bothered to find someone to watch the class because they spent their time gossiping, Harry and Draco conspicuous in their absence.

Later, after Potions, Blaise made the most of her free time down at the Quidditch pitch, her optimistic outlook allowing her to fly around calmly whilst inside she hid a kernel of worry for both of her friends. Draco, seeming to have recovered very quickly from his capture and torture at the hands of his mother, and Harry who was trapped in the dark. From the stands, Hermione watched her friend, as she'd be unable to be coaxed onto a broom. "No, I think that's one thing I am not cut out for. I'll stay on the ground thank you." She'd said to her friend, who rolled her dark eyes in exasperation and took off, messing her short hair up with one hand as she flew.

"Zabini, off the pitch!"

Blaise turned in a large looping circle, seeing a collection of figures standing on the side of the pitch, brooms in hand. The Hufflepuff Quidditch team's yellow and black robes glowed in the sun. She rolled her eyes, and flew lower.

"Why? It might help your training if you actually saw someone with real skill on a broom," she laughed, directing her words at Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff captain. He looked up at her patiently.

"It might, but I don't see any such person on the pitch at the moment" a tall Asian girl at his side called out.

Blaise flew away, towards the stands where Hermione had started to come down, sensing trouble. She stopped a few feet from her friend.  
"Do you have to do that Blaise?" she asked resignedly.  
"What?" Blaise said innocently.  
"I heard what you said; you shouldn't pick fights for no reason"  
Blaise sighed exaggeratedly, and smiled. "Ok. I promise, no more comments, as long as you promise to come on a broom ride with me on Sunday"

Hermione stepped back. "What, no way. I, I have homework."  
"We'll do it on Saturday," she paused as an idea came to her. "Don't worry," Blaise said in the most patronizing manner possible "I'll help you with your homework."  
Her only reward for this remark was a playful hit on the arm, and then Hermione made her announcement.

"Okay…okay I'll fly with you. However, you have to get all your homework done first. And no more teasing the Hufflepuff Quidditch team"  
"It's a deal"  
_Maybe Sunday I should tell Hermione what I found out.  
But Prof. Harrison said not to tell anyone. But this is Hermione Granger, most responsible person in the whole school…_

Blaise reluctantly concluded that it wouldn't be strictly right to tell her, and so she resolved to ask permission from the professor himself.

* * *

The ground rushed towards him with incredible speed, blurring the picture beneath him to a swirling kaleidoscope of colours. Harry kept his eyes opened and didn't scream- if he died, it wouldn't be with his Professor's disappointed and disgusted face in his mind.  
Details became clearer as the ground approached and Harry shut his eyes at the last- anticipating the impact. 

Several long seconds passed and Harry realized he wasn't moving. He opened his eyes slowly and realized he was frozen, a metre above the ground.  
A soft hand touched his elbow and Harry fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs, heart beating fast and palms sweaty.  
Draco stood there, expression blank.  
"Come Goyle" he said in a monotone. This Draco was wearing silver robes that greatly resembled what other Lucius had been wearing.  
"What?" Harry gasped out from his position on the floor, avidly drinking in his first view of Draco in what seemed like months. His silver grey eyes were looking coldly down on him with a contemptuous sneer Harry had never seen directed at him before.  
"It's time for the ceremony. Honestly, can't you keep anything in your mind for more than two seconds?" Draco walked away shaking his head as Harry struggled to his feet.

His very large feet. His very large feet, encased in very large shoes.

"Shit." Harry whispered.  
He was Gregory Goyle. Running his thick meaty hands over his body Harry started to feel sick. His body was a tank- he was like Dudley, squeezed into a moss green wizarding robe.

Next moment Draco was back, grabbing Harry/Goyle's arm he said "Hold on, don't struggle or I won't be able to take you"  
A few seconds passed and Harry felt the most uncomfortable of feelings. It was like being forced headfirst into a coke can. Shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth Harry/Goyle waited for the feeling to subside as it eventually did with a sickening wrench as if he'd been pulled out of that coke can by his toes. _Jesus. If that's what apparation feels like…I never want to learn_.  
Before he'd even got his eyes open he felt Draco grip his arm again and drag him along heedlessly, robes flying. They were in a meadow, surrounded by willows, two rows of chair stood around a lectern.

"Sit down, shut-up and look solemn." Draco snapped angrily (Harry/Goyle sat down in a chair) and walked away; moving to the front row of seats and sitting beside his father and- Harry hissed softly through his teeth- Narcissa.  
Harry looked away and scanned the people. Vincent Crabbe sat next to him, his robes the same moss green. Everyone else around them was wearing black.

Harry shuddered as he looked at them and wondered why for a few moments until it hit him. There was a sickly feeling of corruption here, and each person was ripe with it. Their eyes were dead, hollow, without hope. Power and ambition lit some of the eyes whilst others showed the cringing look of a beaten, starved animal. Like a dog that's been kicked all its life.

The people all around Harry/Goyle were quiet and still and a ripple went through the crowd as a dark figure appeared in front of them, robes billowing.  
A dry voice rang out over the crowd. "The Master comes. Put your masks on." He ordered in the cold tones of someone used to command. Harry/Goyle looked down and saw a Death Eater mask on the ground under his chair, he groped for it gratefully whist craning his neck to see who spoke. Luckily, Harry got his mask on before he spotted the speaker, and thus his cry of shock was muffled.

Severus Snape stood there, cold eyes scanning the crowd. _The Master?_ Harry thought incredulously. _He has a master?_  
The crack of Apparation filled the air and a robed figure appeared behind Snape.  
"Severus." The voice was dry but full of power. "Sit down"  
Snape bowed and hurried to a seat in the front row.  
"Death Eaters" The voice, which Harry could only assume was the Dark Lord's, was derisive. "Tonight is the final fight. Tonight we take Hogwarts and those students from other wizarding schools that are boarded there"  
Some of the DE's stirred at this.  
"Afraid for your children?" Voldemort asked them scornfully, his face not visible but his voice expressive. "Don't be. Those who are loyal join us soon, and those who are not, who failed my test are nothing."

He issued a lot of rapid fire orders, and a good section of the audience bowed en masse, and left. The shadowy figure of the dark Lord beckoned with one white finger and Snape stood up, cast a poisonous look at Mr Malfoy who sat beside him and stood beside the dark lord proudly. Gently, Voldemort traced Snape's cheekbones with a cold hand. "Come Severus." He said possessively.  
And the two disappeared.

Harry found himself back in the clouds, stamping his feet in frustration. "What was that? What's going on? How the hell is all this supposed to heal me?"

Henry was in front of him, and Harry flinched backwards, frowning. "Do you know what you are doing? This isn't funny!"  
Henry held his hand up. "Shush Harry this is serious. Someone is interfering with my treatment. I don't know how, but they're introducing all these strange elements to it. And it's taking far too long"  
Harry shook his head. "What are we going to do then"  
Henry looked gravely at him. "Don't worry, you are nearly out, I will use my strength to keep the darkness out of your healing, but you must be aware, there is a possibility that it could go a little bit wrong now"  
Harry's heart sunk like a stone. "You're joking right? Jeez. How wrong?"  
"Well, I think you will be able to see again- Harry smiled- "but, there could be damage somewhere else. Don't worry though," Henry said hastily as Harry's face fell "This isn't a definite, it's just a possibility. If you are strong, and your friends outside are strong, then you will be fine"  
"So I'm doomed then." Harry cracked feebly.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was in a mess. A confusion of boredom and anxiety made him feel guilty, and he had long since stopped pacing. He looked at the floor, longing to flop down onto it, sit, and wait, but instead he stood quietly, back straight, watching his father and godfather do the same. Professor Snape pulled a bundle of parchment from a pocket of his voluminous robes and read it over, scowling. _Probably Potions essays, judging by the look on his face_. Draco thought. The green light in front of them intensified suddenly, becoming almost blinding. He couldn't see Potter anymore. 

Choral music started up, and Professor Snape made a loud scoffing noise. "Jesus Christ, Henry's taking his time." He said impatiently. "I don't remember heavenly choirs singing for Me." he said poisonously, the stopped suddenly. "Ah..." he trailed off, looking embarrassed, much to Draco's surprise.  
Lucius looked down at his son, tactfully ignoring Professor Snape's uncharacteristic lapse. "Henry is a healer. The Professor needed to be healed. No questions? Good." He said icily.

Draco squinted into the green light, noted the music was getting louder and braced himself. Another minute passed and his mind wandered. _I wonder what the girls are doing today?_ Despite himself, Draco still thought of Hermione as 'That Muggleborn', which he supposed was an improvement on 'That Mudblood'. I_ don't think Zabini would be too happy with that_. He thought, grinning.

"Focus Draco! You need to learn to discipline yourself; I can't always be around to do it for you!" Lucius Malfoy snapped angrily, seeing Draco lost in thought.

"Quiet both of you." Another voice intruded. Henry staggered out of the light, looking pale and haggard.

Draco started forward automatically, but neither adult behind him moved. He half turned, Professor Snape was staring at Henry disgustedly, and Mr Malfoy was looking at the green light still.

"Draco?"

Harry stepped out of the light, stumbled and caught himself. Henry moved aside as Draco moved forward, followed by the adults Slytherins who flanked him on either side. "Draco? You look a fright today." Harry smiled, looking right at Draco, his green eyes unclouded by anything except tears of relief.

"You're alright?" Draco asked, face calm.

"Yep." Harry said happily, holding his hand up in front of his face "10 fingers see"

Draco held out his hand, stiffly and Harry shook it bemusedly, before turning to his Potions Professor, and Mr Malfoy. "Hello Sirs. It is, very good to see you." He said, turning red.  
Lucius Malfoy smiled down at his son's best friend.

"Well done Mr Potter." Severus said, looking at the small boy whom he had once thought to hate with fierce intensity. The son of James Potter at Hogwarts, looking, as he'd overheard from the gamekeeper Hagrid, the splitting image of his arrogant, wilful father. But this boy, whose face was normally grave and serious, this boy who smiled happily at him despite the fierce demeanour Snape projected, green eyes sparkling with light again...no, Severus Snape could not bring himself to hate this child.


End file.
